<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They tell me I'm too young to understand by Elybell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773755">They tell me I'm too young to understand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elybell/pseuds/Elybell'>Elybell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bathtub Sex, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending?, I'm a sucker for happy endings, Plot Twists, Raelle is Soft, Scylla is soft for her daughter, Smut, Tally is a mood, a lot of blood, a lot of feelings, but then something happens, cockblock Persephone, don't hate me please, i thought the rating was M but i guess not, intense love scene, okay here we go, scylla and raelle have a child, scylla is gone, soft aunts Tally and Abigail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elybell/pseuds/Elybell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scylla is gone. One day she went on a mission and then she was lost. They don't know where she is, if she's dead (probably, everyone says), kidnapped, or what.<br/>They just know they'll never stop searching for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. They tell me I'm too young to understand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(again, a little warning: I apologize for any error, english is not my first language.)<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They say many, too many things.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>About me, about momma.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>About</em>
  <em> ... Mom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They say I'm too young to understand. </em>
  <em>That</em>
  
  <em>it’s</em>
  <em> complicated. That they are not sure if it is a real kidnapping. Sometimes I read the same doubt in Anacostia's eyes.</em>
  <em> It</em>
  <em> disappears almost immediately, however, every time </em>
  <em>she looks at me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know I have </em>
  <em>my mom’s eyes</em>
  <em>.</em>
  <em> They always tell me.</em>
  <em> Sometimes, it seems to be more of a curse than a </em>
  <em>blessing</em>
  <em> to be proud of. People see</em>
  <em> my</em>
  <em> mom </em>
  <em>when they look at me</em>
  <em>. </em>
  <em>Somehow it</em>
  <em> helps me understand who really loves my family. It helps me understand how much momma</em>
  <em> still loves mom. </em>
  <em>She looks at me every day, and I feel the luckiest person in the universe. Above all, this is what keeps my hope burning.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She opened her eyes, barely holding back tears. A finger resting on the rune written by herself at the end of the letter. A letter she brought on her mission to remember every day what she was fighting for.</p><p>They were still a few hours away from base, before she had to jump from the plane, so she allowed herself to wander a little more with her mind and emotions, crossing her arms over her chest and closing her eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>«..mom?»</p><p>Persephone laid her small hand against the wooden door, without opening it. Only after a few seconds did she put a slight pressure, enough to create a thin crack through which to look.</p><p>The house lights were all off, so the room remained dark. Raelle didn’t notice the presence of the little girl and her intense gaze.</p><p>Persephone looked at her mother, sitting on the bed, staring at the window, lost in the darkness of the sky. The moon illuminated her face, giving it a bright aura, making her blond hair shine with a nostalgic and beautiful light.</p><p>The girl thought she was splendid, like that. There was no such beautiful person as her in the world. Raelle was her mom, and she was happy to be her daughter.</p><p>She was her sun. Every single day of her life.</p><p>Except for the evenings.</p><p>In the evening, the usual light abandoned her features.</p><p>That day, like always, Raelle retired unnoticed for a few hours in her bedroom, not remembering to lock the door.</p><p>It was in those moments that Persephone thought of the moon.</p><p>"Mom misses her moon."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>«Seph, it's time to go!» Raelle called her from afar, sitting on the ground next to aunt Tally.</p><p>Persephone looked briefly towards her, beaming, under the rays of a summer sun. Her dark hair flew around her face. Her eyes, a brighter blue than the endless sky, were smiling.</p><p>She watched her mom's expression change suddenly, her gaze becoming more sad and shiny, but it almost seemed a dream, because as fast as it came, that change disappeared, leaving room for the usual warm bright sun.</p><p> </p><p>«Damn. It’s basically a mini version of her.»</p><p>After a few minutes of silence, Tally's voice brought her back from her thoughts.</p><p>She turned her head to look at her sister, who was already staring.</p><p>They looked at each other for a few moments, then Raelle was the one to look away, lingering again on the pawing figure of her daughter.</p><p>«Yeah..»</p><p>Tally tilted her head, resting her chin on one hand, without taking her eyes off Raelle.</p><p>«Any...any news?» She asked, cautious, aware of her sister's sensibility to the subject.</p><p>In fact, as expected, the blonde's shoulders stiffened, assuming a more upright position and her features hardened, even if only slightly.</p><p>«No.»</p><p>Tally opened her mouth, but closed it immediately.</p><p>"I know you don't trust the army, but I’m sure they're looking for her.", "it isn't necessarily true what they told us.", "Raelle, I'm sorry."</p><p>All these sentences were already said and heard. It would have been useless to waste any breath on words that would only have hurt Raelle even more.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>«She loved her so much... »</p><p>Abigail, surprised, looked at Raelle, who was staring at Persephone with a soft smile on her face.</p><p>She was about to say "Who?", but rapidly connected with her brain and she felt stupid just for thinking about asking that question.</p><p>«I know, Raelle. We know.»</p><p>«She would’ve never abandon her.» Raelle lowered her voice, clutching the plate in her hands. Those words were filled with deep anger and sadness.</p><p>Abigail stared at the plate resting on her knees, the cake left there, the sugar pattern slowly peeling off the top layer.</p><p>A dozen children in front of them played cheerfully, without worries. The seven candles lying on the table, now blown off. Persephone's wish had already reached the upper layers of the atmosphere.</p><p>
  <em>I want to meet my Mom</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>«Mom have you seen my penc-»</p><p>Persephone rushed into her mother's room, realizing only there that she had to knock, first.</p><p>Raelle was sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall, under the light summer sheet. She looked hot. Her cheeks were red, small drops of sweat shone on her forehead. And she was out of breath.</p><p>«Persephone!» Raelle gestured in panic, quickly placing the photograph resting on her bent knees on the bedside table.</p><p>The girl frowned, as she watched Raelle frantically move her hands under the sheets.</p><p>She got out of bed straightening her hair, muttering something.</p><p>Persephone noticed with a naive look that despite it being mid-afternoon, her mom was only wearing crumpled underwear. </p><p>She didn't have the time to memorize that information that Raelle knelt in front of her, filling her vision, with a smile that melted every other thought away. She was definitely too young to understand what was going on.</p><p>«What are you looking for, love? Can I help you?»</p><p>Having said that, she got up in a hurry, trying to hide something and left the room.</p><p>«Have you tried looking under your bed?»</p><p>Persephone nibbled her lips, undecided whether to follow her mother or satisfy her curiosity.</p><p>Finally she decided for the second option: she ran to Raelle's side of the bed and looked with attentive eyes at the photograph lying on the bedside table.</p><p>It could have been a glimpse into the future. That small square of paper framed the figure of a girl identical to her: dark, wavy hair; bright eyes, even more intense than hers. She was looking right at the spectator with a playful, conscious expression, almost as if it were a challenge. She was sitting on the grass, knees pressed to her chest by her bare arms. Just the head was turned towards the observer. Her mouth, hidden by an arm, was visible only for a small part, but there was the clear presence of a smile, the smile of someone who has just won something.</p><p>It was her mom Scylla.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was playing with some kids when the usual group of bullies approached her.</p><p>«What are you doing, weirdo?»</p><p>The mushroom that came to life from the body of a poor bird, fallen from the nest, quickly took on a grayish color and then turned to ashes.</p><p>«Nothing you care about»</p><p>The other companions looked at her, slightly intimidated by the presence of the group of girls, but still loyal enough to their friend to not run away.</p><p>«You know you can't do that bullshit here»</p><p>Persephone looked at them from the ground with eyes full of disdain.</p><p>«First of all, this is not bullshit. Second of all, if you don't stop bothering me, I will go to Anacostia and report you.»</p><p>The girls laughed in chorus, following the mocking verse of their leader.</p><p>«Look at her. She can't do anything without ... <em>her mommies</em>»</p><p>Persephone stood on her feet in a flash, in Portia's personal space.</p><p>«Don't you dare say anything about my moms.» She knew what they meant.</p><p>Their eyes met, full of fire and sparks, but Portia didn't say a word, smiling, satisfied with Persephone's heated reaction.</p><p>The dark haired girl turned on her heels and started to walk away when the other's voice came to her ears.</p><p>«Moms? I know you have one, if you can consider her so,» laughters, again.</p><p>Persephone swallowed, still walking, remembering Raelle's words about her temperance, too similar to her own.</p><p>«Daughter of a traitor, » a pause. «Bitch, just like your mother.»</p><p> </p><p>Persephone stopped abruptly, her veins pulsing. If her mother’s name was the one of a mythological creature, then the fire inside her eyes were the anger of a God.</p><p>«What did you just say?»</p><p>Her voice thundered from within and from the sky, expanding into the air, as stormy clouds thickened over the school.</p><p>«You heard me, bitch.»</p><p>It all happened so quickly.</p><p>She didn't want to hurt her with magic. She didn't want to put her to sleep. She didn't want to feel the pain in her vocal cords.</p><p>Persephone wanted to see blood on that face. Hurt the body the same way that words had hurt her in the heart.</p><p>After a few steps she hit her hard in the face with a fist, without hesitation, and Portia's body was thrown backwards, unconscious, while warm blood flushed down from a very broken nose.</p><p>«My mom is a hero, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?» She was ready to hit again, already kneeling over her body.</p><p>Luckily Anacostia was quick to get in her way, otherwise she would have gotten in so many troubles.</p><p>A month of punishments and scoldings followed, both from her teacher and her mother. But deep down, in Raelle's heart and crystal gaze, there was pride: she was happy to know that her daughter defended the honor of their family, and above all, the honor of the love of her life.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She had only one vivid memory related to Scylla.</p><p>She probably was three or four years old: it was summer, there was a lighthouse, a beach, laughters and joy. One distinct image in her mind: Raelle greeted them, in the water, radiant. The light shone on her strong shoulders, making her brighter more than the sun. And Scylla held her in her arms, she was seated between her long legs, her mom’s cheek resting against hers. The thousand kisses against her temple.</p><p>«Say hello to mom, Seph! Hi mommy!» She waved her hand, her voice filled with happiness.</p><p>Then the vision faded slightly later that afternoon. In a limbo, between wakefulness and sleep, she felt Raelle's secure grip and warm body behind her, asleep. The calm breath against her back. A pair of blue eyes watched her in awe, not so far away.</p><p>The three of them were lying down, Raelle on her left side, Scylla on her right. And she was in the middle, facing Scylla. Her voice, sweet and reassuring, repeatedly saying like a lullaby "my beautiful little girl." And she fell asleep, cradled by her sun and moon, together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>«Mom. When the time will come, I'll take the oath.»</p><p>Raelle looked up from the book she was reading, sitting in her armchair by the window.</p><p>Persephone had entered the living room like a tornado and sat on the sofa. She spoke those words in a firm voice, ready for the discussion that would’ve followed.</p><p>Raelle said nothing, keeping her gaze into her daughter' s blue eyes.</p><p>Persephone felt other words coming out of her throat with force, the same words she thought for years, tormented her dreams, helped her through dark and hopeless moments, keeping her hope alive..</p><p> </p><p>«I want to find mom.»</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t say anything else. She knew the army stopped searching for her. She knew her mom hadn’t access to the archive. She knew her aunts tried and tried but there were bigger forces than theirs, always getting in the way. But she had to do something. She <em>felt</em> in her heart, she could do something.</p><p>Raelle clenched her jaw, intensifying the gaze that united her to her daughter.</p><p>Without a word, she closed the book, left it where it was, and went over to Persephone, embracing her.</p><p>«And I will be with you.»</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mother & Daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know. I thought it was supposed to be a 2 chapter story, but as I started writing the second chapter, this happened. The truth is that I kinda fell in love with 1. Scylla's photo (the one Raelle is holding while masturbating, to be clear) and 2. When Raelle says "She loved her so much".  I wanted to deepen those two scenes/aspects and I hope you like it as much as I liked writing about them.<br/>warning: if pregnancy makes you unconfortable, this chapter is not for you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>«Let's have a baby.» The summer sun made her eyes shine in a new, beautiful way.</p><p>Raelle just took a beautiful photo when Scylla spoke, watching her girlfriend through the lens.</p><p>The older girl was sitting on the grass, sporting that dress Raelle had given her for her birthday, looking at the healer with that gaze that made the blonde go crazy and fall in love, a half smile hidden behind her bare arm.</p><p>«Excuse me?» Raelle laughed, fixing the zoom.</p><p>«You heard me,» her fiancée looked at her intently, and her eyes assumed a sweeter shade.</p><p>Raelle couldn't resist that look. She left the camera on the grass and joined her girlfriend, towering over her body with her own. Scylla laid down slowly, smiling, aware of the power she exercised over Raelle.</p><p>The blonde began to leave a long trail of kisses on her neck until she reached her ear.</p><p>«Like ... right now?» warm and expert hands rested on Scylla's hips, squeezing them over the light dress.</p><p>«Well, no one’s stopping us, » the brunette bit her jaw playfully, then quickly reversed the positions. However, she did not take into account Raelle's knee, which ended without warning between her legs during the process, trapped under the fabric of her dress.</p><p>The healer raised an eyebrow, almost choking on a laughter, intertwining the fingers of their hands and applying a small amount of pressure with her leg just in the right place.</p><p>«Someone is turned on, huh?» The skin of her knee rubbed slowly against the damp spot on Scylla's underwear, making her moan in need. Scylla was so close to capture her lips when Raelle stopped.<br/>
«Period is coming, Scyl?»</p><p>Scylla frowned, confused. </p><p>«No, I don’t think so. Why?»</p><p>«It’s just that... twenty years old, hot as hell, all this beauty and youth, you can have the best sex of your life literally every single day, and ...? You tell me you want a baby? It must be your period talking.» Raelle laughed, mocking her.</p><p>«Idiot» Scylla leaned back on her heels and hit her on the hips, overcoming any attempt by her fiancée to defend herself.</p><p>When they both ran out of laughters and took a breath, they looked at each other again, Scylla a little more serious than before.</p><p>«I mean it, Raelle.»</p><p>The healer’s face drop, not in sadness or disbelief, just in concentration. She looked right into those beautiful blue eyes, searching for something.</p><p>Scylla's lips slowly relaxed into a smile as her body slowly returned to cover Raelle's.</p><p>«I ... mean ... it.» She whispered, entwining their fingers. And they linked.</p><p>Raelle felt everything Scylla was feeling. She raised her head and met the brunette halfway with her lips in a sweet, heated kiss.</p><p>«Ok then.»</p><p>---------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla groaned. A "never heard before" groan, and Raelle looked at her, worried.</p><p>«This ... this ... this is all your fault.» Scylla said, her weight falling forward, as she sank her face into her hands, complaining.</p><p>«What? How... »</p><p>«You had to stop me, Raelle.» She raised her voice, clearly frustrated. «You should have said "No, Scylla, you're too young!"» Scylla tried to imitate the other girl's voice, failing miserably.</p><p>«Scyl, that's exactly what I said-»</p><p>«APPARENTLY YOU WEREN'T VERY CONVINCING, RAELLE COLLAR»</p><p>Raelle hid behind her arms, preventing the roll of toilet paper thrown at her from hitting her face.</p><p>Soon after, Scylla started to cry, sitting on the cold bathroom floor, and Raelle was right next to her with her warm words and presence.</p><p>«Scylla, you're saying this just because you're sick. You actually love what you are doing, and you will love her, too.» she laid a hand on Scylla’s belly; calm, reassuring, her gaze was the same as when they first met.</p><p>Scylla put her hand on the warm one already lying on her, wiped her nose on the sleeve of her sweatshirt and smiled.</p><p>«You're right. I already love her. »</p><p>Raelle pushed her hair away from her slightly sweaty forehead, but Scylla quickly pulled back with a groan. «Mh ...»</p><p>«What, what's wrong?»</p><p>«Hold my hair back. I need to throw up again. »</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Raelle had never felt so anxious.</p><p>She walked from one side of the room to the other, without stopping, causing seasickness to everyone there. Some looked at her curiously, others looked away smiling, having seen her arrive, and especially with whom she had arrived.</p><p>Abigail sighed, running a hand over her face.</p><p>«Raelle, I'm having a headache counting your steps. You are already at more than two thousand. »</p><p>«Mh ..?» Raelle didn't stop, just turning her head towards her sister for a moment. She was biting her nails from almost ten minutes.</p><p>Abigail felt a smile rising, watching at her loyal friend getting so agitated about the whole situation, probably thinking about the worst that could have happened.<br/>
«Rae. Calm down, everything’s gonna be fine, »Abigail tried to reassure her, but this time she didn’t receive an answer.</p><p>«Why don't they let me in? Why are they taking so long? What if she's not well? If Seph is not well? Oh, Goddess ...» Raelle pressed her hand to the forehead, walking faster, this time in the direction of the large doors that separated the visitor hall from the area reserved for labor and maternity rooms.</p><p>Abigail stood up and stopped her.<br/>
She put a hand on her shoulder, forcing the girl to turn around and stare into her eyes.</p><p>«Rae. She’s fine. Both of them are doing well. And if you calmed down for a moment, you could feel it, too. » Abigail laughed in front of a very adorable, confused Raelle.</p><p>«You think?» For the first time, the youngest girl seemed to listen to her, and relaxed her shoulders.</p><p>«I'm sure.»</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour passed before an obstetrician came out of the doors, looking for her. She didn't struggle much, because Raelle was immediately in front of her.</p><p>«Can I come in now? Why did it take so long? How's Scylla? »</p><p>The woman looked at her with a smile, probably used to that kind of reaction.</p><p>«It's going well, don't worry. We just had to prepare a room and do some tests. There seemed to be some complications, which is why we couldn't get you in, but after our gynecologist visited her, we realized your little girl is trouble.»</p><p>Abigail approached them, discreet, while Raelle stammered at the woman, «Trouble? What do you mean?»</p><p>«Scylla worried when she heard the little girl do a weird move and position herself as she shouldn't have been, not at this point of the pregnancy. And ... » she paused, looking at Abigail with a tiny smile.</p><p>Raelle ignored it completely, stepping closer and peering over the woman’s shoulder, beyond the door. «And what?»</p><p>«And we told Scylla that until we could get the baby to move in the right position again, we couldn't get you in,» another pause. «Let's just say your daughter already seems to be very fond of you. Just the thought of not being close to you was enough.» the nurse smiled at her.</p><p>Raelle blinked, confused. «What does that mean? I don’t understand»</p><p>«Come with me, I won't keep you waiting any longer.»</p><p>Abigail gave her a slight push on the back, and Raelle gave her an agitated and excited smile, before adding, «call Tally. Tell her to come. Now.»</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was blood. There was pain. So much pain. Her hand had forgotten what warmth felt like, the wrist of a dark shade of red compared to the pale white of the fingers, held in an iron grip. All that suffering, however - Raelle was heartened - was nothing compared to what Scylla was feeling.</p><p>Raelle thought she was nervous before, but this? This was true panic. The sweat that beaded her forehead ran in thin streams down to her chin, where it was then dried by a trembling hand.</p><p>«You are doing great, Scylla. Breathe, we're almost there, » said the midwife, hidden by the blue sheet.</p><p>Raelle looked wide-eyed at Scylla, trying as much as possible to maintain a calm and reassuring tone.</p><p>«Did you hear that Scyl? You are amazing. I'm here. I am here with you. You’re almost there, baby. One more effort... »</p><p>Scylla moaned, pushing angrily her head back on the pillow, sweating.</p><p>«I hate you, Raelle. You did this to me,» she blown for the hundredth time. It helped her release the adrenaline.</p><p>«I know Scyl, I know. It's all my fault, you're right, »Raelle caressed her face with her free hand, removing the hair glued to her forehead.</p><p>Scylla was exhausted, almost two days of labor would have put anyone to the test, but even in those conditions, the brunette was able to turn her head, leaning against the palm of the hand that was on her cheek. «That's not true, it's not true that I hate you. I love you more than anything else in the world, Rae, and ... »</p><p>A contraction almost took her breath away.</p><p>«I need you to breathe, Scylla. Breathe, and when you feel the urge of pushing, push. As strong as you can, » the midwife paused, turning to the blonde. «Raelle, can you help her please?»</p><p>The girl nodded, knowing exactly what she had to do.</p><p>She disentangled from the strong emotions she was feeling, put her free hand on Scylla's -still tight around hers, and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.</p><p>Scylla's moans faded away for a moment, then they came back with the violence of a tsunami as the link started. She managed to connect effortlessly, but the difficultpart came just then: Scylla's pain became hers, now; every muscle of her vibrated in spasms that repeated every ... twenty seconds or so.</p><p>She clenched her jaw, together with Scylla's hand, and opened her eyes, fixing them on her wife's blue ones.</p><p>They looked at each other for a few seconds, while their expressions were charged by a new wave of pain. Raelle felt it coming, but faced it by her side, drawing pain on herself.</p><p>She began to breathe regularly, inflating her lungs, showing Scylla how to do it without needing to speak: in a short time, their breaths were synchronized.</p><p>She did what she could, now Raelle had no choice but wait.</p><p>She thought it would’ve lasted longer, but after just three pushes, she heard a sound she would’ve never forget in her whole life. And everything, from then on, happened so quickly.</p><p>Scylla fell backwards, exhausted. Rows of tears sparkled on her skin.</p><p>Screams spread across the room, and everyone present was immediately able to say that the little girl would’ve become a very, very gifted witch.</p><p>Raelle remained motionless, her hand still clasped in Scylla's, now relaxed and abandoned on the pillow, her eyes fixed on the group of women who were taking care of the little newborn girl, her little girl.</p><p>One of them met Raelle's eyes, and smiled, amused, noticing how shocked and overwhelmed she looked. She said nothing, but suggested her to come closer with a little nod.</p><p>Raelle unconsciously left Scylla's hand and slowly walked over to the bottom of the bed where the screams came from.</p><p>And she saw her.</p><p>Persephone.</p><p>Her jaw dropped as she observed that tiny little creature, so small and fragile, a creature that she had perceived only through Scylla's skin, imagined only in her dreams. And now she was there, in front of her, naked as a jaybird. An immense sense of protection rose inside of her, an indescribable love took possession of any of her thoughts, and she instinctively looked towards the head of the bed, towards Scylla.</p><p>She was already looking, her tired eyes giving off a brighter light than any other she had ever seen.</p><p>Raelle smiled, her eyes veiled with tears.</p><p>«Do you want to hold her?» Asked an obstetrician, suddenly. The girl was so little, and it looked so much like Scylla it made her heart tremble. Raelle moved her eyes from the child to the wife, quickly, in panic. She didn't want to be the first to hold her when Scylla had done all the work, but the other girl gave her an eloquent glance, speaking silent words.</p><p>“Raelle, please ... take her, and then bring her to me ..”</p><p>The blonde looked back at her daughter as she was laid in her inexperienced arms by the midwife, and when she touched her, as soon as her body was completely abandoned in her grip, Persephone stopped crying.</p><p>Raelle stared into her eyes, mesmerized, her lips still parted in awe, and so did the little girl, gazing right in her mother's crystalline eyes. Scylla admired the scene, without knowing how to hold back her tears, and perhaps the most sincere smile that had ever touched her lips. The two people she loved most in the world were together, right in front of her, and the joy she felt in her heart would have never be clouded by past or future events.</p><p>Raelle slowly returned to her wife's side, and carefully laid their child on her chest, finally giving Persephone to the person she loved. It was her, this time, who felt blessed by that sight: the baby looked at Scylla in a completely different way. She felt it. There was mutual adoration there, and Scylla had never smiled so much in her life. «Hi, my Love, » murmured the brunette, full of love.</p><p>The two almost women exchanged a brief glance. And both perceived each other's words.</p><p>“Everything we have gone through, experienced, has brought us here, now. And I couldn't be more grateful.”</p><p>Raelle bent down to place a kiss on Scylla's mouth, who returned it with ardor. It only took a few seconds, and their attention was already back to the miracle that was their daughter. Their Persephone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that day, Abigail and Tally managed to sneak into the room without being noticed by the hospital staff. They were too close to Raelle not to share that moment with her.<br/>
Their sister walked outside the room just to tell with glowing eyes that everything went well and then chatted a bit about both Scylla and her newborn daughter. So they couldn't resist: they had to see their niece, and it passed enough time to not be considered inappropriate and curious by the happy family.</p><p>«Hhhhh» Tally gasped, leaning over the cradle with her jaw dropped to the floor, inhaling a large amount of air, «Hi little one! Aunt Tally here, your favorite aunt!» Abigail snapped her an amazed look, shocked. «I'm sorry? I will be her favorite aunt. A Bellweather’s niece will have a cushy life. And always be respected.» to which, Tally replied, waving her forefinger in front of the other girl's face, «na-ah, I don't think so. Careers don't count, love is the only thing that matters, and I am much more capable to give her all the love she needs, and then- » the debate continued under the amused eyes and smiles of Scylla and Raelle, sitting nearby on the bed, while the blonde drew infinite circles on her wife’s legs, relaxing her after days of effort.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>«Mom ...?» Persephone came back from her fantasies a few minutes ago, when she decided to have a chat with Raelle, but the healer sat with her head resting on the iron column that contained the plane's seat belts, immersed in who knows what dreams. The girl raised a hand to her mother's shoulder, but Tally stopped her.</p><p>«Let her sleep a little longer, » the woman smiled, kind and thoughtful as usual.</p><p>Persephone did not remember a moment in her life when Aunt Tally and Aunt Abigail had not been present. It seemed slightly ironic and unfair to her that she had more memories with them than with Scylla.</p><p>Her aunts and her mother were the same age, and all three remained splendid, even if time passed and with it the years progressed. Aunt Tally's face was always smiling, just a little more marked by the wrinkles of those who have always had a smile ready to show off. Persephone watched her for a few seconds before looking back to Raelle.</p><p>«She needs energy. It is good that she can sleep. Your mom has never been able to relax before an important mission, and this one- »</p><p>«What was my mom like when she was young?» Persephone cut her off, torturing her hands in a gesture inherited from Raelle. Tally raised her eyebrows, «Oh, who? Raelle? Well, she was so stubborn and reckless but also loyal and a very good friend, »</p><p>«No, no, aunt. Not momma. I’m talking about ... Mom. »</p><p>Tally sighed, giving her a slight smile. «Oh. Scylla. » She looked ahead, where Abigail had been watching them for a few minutes now, in silence. They exchanged a knowing glance, then Tally started talking. «Well. Scylla was ... weird. » she chuckled.</p><p>Persephone frowned. She never talked with them about her mom, and it was the first time someone had described Scylla like that. «How...weird?»</p><p>«Well, I'm sure if we asked Raelle, she would immediately defend herself by saying she was "sexy weird ", » they both laughed. «She always used this excuse with her, and it always worked. Scylla laughed every time.» A veil of melancholy appeared on the redhead's gaze, even though her lips remained stretched out in a smile lost far in time.</p><p>«Nobody believed in Scylla more than your mother, Seph. From the beginning. Even if, I must tell you, I liked her, too, right away.» That last sentence made Abigail roll her eyes with an amused snort. «But ... even later, when we found out about her ... being Spree, and everything that came with it. Raelle never stopped loving her for a single moment. And we learned how to do it too.»</p><p>At that point, Abigail intervened, a little more direct and dry than Tally.</p><p>«Your mom was as loyal to Raelle as we are. And this was enough for us. After all we've been through, we saw her with new eyes, and I truly think she deserved it, you know? Without ... war getting in our way. And we found out she was fun. A smartass... sassy, » she laughed, filled with affection, «but strong, stubborn, resilient, intelligent... loving.» She finished, turning her face towards her niece</p><p>Persephone absorbed every word like a sponge, hanging from her aunt's lips. The two of them shared this special relationship; Abigail had always been a role model to Raelle's daughter. She always supported her in any decision, in every important moment of her young life.</p><p>«That's why she’s not dead for me.» Once again, Abigail took on a contained posture, crossing her legs and adjusting her battle gloves.</p><p>Persephone held her breath, taken aback by those words; she always tried not to think about the fact that her mother might have died, all those years. Was it really possible that she survived for thirteen years? How plausible was the possibility of such a long kidnapping? What if she had never been captured, if she had instead decided to abandon her and mom, to join the Spree again?</p><p>No, she refused to believe it. 
She reconsidered the previous possibility, the kidnapping. Who could’be assured that they hadn't killed her after a few months, once they got the information they were looking for? And above all, who were “they”, their enemies? Someone claimed it was the Camarilla, but no witch had reported any activity for years. The most absurd possibility was ...</p><p>«Aunt Abigail,» she waited for the woman to look her straight in the eye to continue. «If mom were tortured, » she clenched her jaw, «... for thirteen years, do you think ... do you think she would resist? »</p><p>Just at that moment, a turbulence caused the plane to lose altitude, but the pilot was quick to regain control of the aircraft. They all looked towards the front of the plane where you could see the sky clearing in the light of dawn, from the rectangular windows of the small command post. Turning her head, Persephone noticed Raelle had woken up, and was now keeping her arms crossed over her chest, as if protecting her ribcage.</p><p>It was her who responded instead of Abigail, and she talked with such authority to instill self confidence and courage to the hearts of all bystanders.<br/>
«She would do <em>anything</em> to come back to you.» </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I usually don't really get involved in those kind of scenes, but, I swear...Raylla was the first couple to do that to me. I almost teared up writing the birth scene. My heart just couldn't handle such delicacy. I hope you liked this chapter!<br/>I think the next will be  i̶n̶t̶e̶n̶s̶e̶ maybe the last one! Comments are always appreciated, they make my day!<br/>(For any update, you can find me on Tumblr, @giant-cat-thing)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An invisible thread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Try not to hate me, please. Enjoy! :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Five minutes!" The pilot yelled at them from her position, barely turning her head.</p><p>Everyone's eyes looked at Abigail moved by a single movement, as if an invisible thread had connected them. The plane was not so big, it could carry about fifteen people, but the only passengers were Raelle, Abigail, Tally and Persephone. Nobody at base wanted to risk going into neutral territory to follow an invisible track that would have led to an even more uncertain result.</p><p>Abigail did not return their gaze, still focused on the laces of her high reinforced boots: it was her way of concentrating and fully entering into the mission. Being the leader, she had responsibility of the entire team on her shoulders.</p><p>All of a sudden she raised her head, staring at her sisters, one by one.</p><p>"Okay, soldiers. The mission is simple. Our first goal is to reach the base situated east of Mont Blanc. It will be cold out there, so.. be prepared. When we’ll get to the ground, Persephone will show us the direction with her Perception." Abigail paused, looking in the direction of the girl, who nodded, trying to remain calm and focused. Raelle noticed right away and put a hand on her daughter’s leg: the two exchanged a knowing look. Then, Abigail continued. “Before then, eyes on Tally. We cannot predict which currents blow on these mountains, the concentration of all will be necessary. We don’t know if the enemy is going to be there, so keep your eyes open, and be careful. " Then she paused her gaze on Persephone, who was not yet used to that kind of tension. "You can do it. She's waiting for you, I'm sure. "</p><p>Persephone smiled, glancing down immediately after. She pulled at the velcro of her black gloves, adjusting it around her wrist. Now that she was so close to her goal, she was struck by the realization that she had never imagined a possible encounter with Scylla. Perhaps because it would have been painful or vague, to think of being in front of a woman who wanted to save at all costs and of whom she knew nothing but what her mom and her aunts told her. She clenched her fists, imagining to be in the same room with her mother.</p><p>The truth was that she had no idea what to imagine, she didn't even know if she would’ve been able to recognize her, in case she found herself alone in that research. A part of her wanted to believe that of course, a daughter recognizes the face of the woman who brought her to life, but another part, the one who tried to hide and ignore, told her that she had no details to rely on, if not for old photographs.</p><p>Had she changed? Was she the same? She rubbed sweaty fingertips on her forehead, sniffling. She didn't even want to think about her physical conditions after years of captivity.</p><p>If she was still alive.</p><p>At that thought, Persephone closed her eyes tightly, trying to breathe. It was not the right time to think about that kind of possibility.</p><p>"Hey" strong fingers rested on her thigh, bringing her back to reality in a flash; when she opened her eyes, Abigail nailed her on the spot with a look she had never seen on her face.</p><p>“I know it's a lot to deal with. I know you're not used to it. But I need to know that when we’ll get out of that door, you will be ready and strong. You are no longer a child, you are a woman, you are a warrior. And you’re capable of dealing with what you are throwing yourself into. I believe in you. Everyone here believes in you. But I am the captain, and I must tell you that you are part of this unit as much as your mother and aunt Tally. Understood?"</p><p>Persephone felt a flame at the height of her solar plexus warm and dissolve some of her doubts, and with a simple nod she gave Abigail the answer she was looking for.</p><p>They were ready.</p><p>Tally simply put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Are you ready?"</p><p>"I am."</p><p> </p><p>With a little push, Raelle opened the plane's door, letting a gust of frozen air enter the closed and warm space. The plane was flying above the mountain range, imposing and cold. The blood could froze just looking at it from a distance, about three kilometers away. A lot of dark clouds - far more than they had anticipated - were gathering over some of the highest peaks. On the left you could admire the glacier that covered the Mont Blanc Massif. A storm was not the best thing to find during a mountain mission.</p><p>"Salva!" Abigail screamed.</p><p>Persephone opened the metal box, revealing a multitude of small transparent stars inside. She took one and pushed it on her neck, lifting the hood of the battle gear over her head right after. The others did the same.</p><p>"Follow Tally, as agreed, have I made myself clear?"</p><p>The three women slammed one foot on the iron floor of the aircraft, ready to go.</p><p>One by one, starting from Raelle, they threw themselves into the void.</p><p>Tally skillfully showed the path to follow thanks to her Vision, flying through the layers of air condensed above the mountains. They managed to avoid the large stormy clouds that had thickened over the glacier, heading in the right direction, as close as possible to the base they would reach that day. When everybody’s feet touched the bare and icy rock of a wide valley in the middle of the high peaks, Abigail breathed a first sigh. "Good! Let's move, before that storm reaches us! " she shouted to be heard, upwind. A glance towards Persephone, and the girl pointed towards the direction to follow.</p><p>They immediately set off; Raelle walked beside her daughter, occasionally glancing at her apprehensively, without her noticing. She knew her sisters were the only people to whom she would entrust the life of Persephone, but she was still her mother, and that was not a simple mission. Seph spontaneously approached her, pretending to settle a few dark tufts behind her ears.</p><p>"Aunt Abigail is ... intense, with her speeches."</p><p>Raelle looked at her, snorting a laugh. "Yeah, now you know her better."</p><p>"Come on with those feet!" As if she was called by their conversation, Abigail spoke out loud without turning.</p><p>Mother and daughter picked up their pace, reaching Tally and Abigail, hiding their laughter in the scarf pulled up over their noses.</p><p> </p><p>The sun was rising in the sky, starting to shine on the surrounding snow, and Abigail stopped for a few seconds to analyze the place where they were. They had been walking for an hour. Of the base, however, no sign.</p><p>“It’s strange, we should have met someone at this point. They knew we were coming. "</p><p>She took a small sip of water from the flask attached to her backpack, then offering it to Tally, standing on her right side.</p><p>"See anything, Tal?"</p><p>The redhead looked away, from north-east to south-east. "No, no movement."</p><p>The captain sighed, turning to Raelle and Persephone.</p><p>"So?" Raelle looked at her first, then at the taller one. "Tal?"</p><p>Tally shook her head, taking a long sip of warm liquid.</p><p>“Okay, well, i’m not surprised. This isn't a frequented base. " Raelle had the same look as when she feared something but forced herself to think differently.</p><p>"It's a possibility, yes." Abigail allowed herself to be positive. It was morning after all, and they had all the time in the world to keep searching.</p><p> </p><p>After another hour of walking along a high rocky ridge, Persephone was closing the line, walking fast, trying to maintain a sustained pace. Her aunts were skilled: they put their feet in the right places so as not to sink into the snow, to not waste even a modicum of their energy. And her mother was equally capable, proceedeing quickly in front of her; she seemed to have impeccable control of her breathing. None of them were out of breath despite being at a high altitude. For a second, as she placed her palms on her knees to catch her breath, Persephone felt like she was a burden, but Raelle was immediately beside her, speaking against her ear, placing her lips against her temple. “I know it's not easy. You can do it."</p><p>Her daughter was the same height as Abigail, but the physical exhaustion made her look like a little girl again in the eyes of her mother. Tally stopped, patting her hand on Abigail's hip to slow her down, and looked over at them. "Everything good?"</p><p>Mother and daughter looked up together, just in time to see the rock behind the other two girls sink down. Their names were screamed too late, however, when the snow under the shoes had already crumbled under their weight, a dismayed expression painted on their face. And they disappeared.</p><p>The roar caused by fallen -and then crashed rocks on the wall of the mountain was almost unbearable.</p><p>Raelle fastly sprinted forward, calling for her sisters at the top of her lungs. Persephone followed immediately, her muscles acted unconsciously, under the effect of the adrenaline and many years of training. Together they reached the edge of the precipice, leaning out as far as they could, covering their eyes from the cloud of dust, snow and earth rising from the landing point of the rock.</p><p>"ABIGAIL! TALLY !! " Raelle screamed, looking for the safest point from which she could have descended, too worried to follow a safe action protocol. Unfortunately, the wiser member of the group was Abigail. And it was the precise reason that determined what happened in the following minutes.</p><p>Everything happened so suddenly; Persephone barely had time to think how strange it all seemed, that a heavy hood covered her head. The last thing she felt was something hard crushing against her forehead. Then, nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I told you that sooner or later they would come."</p><p>“That bet is no longer valid, Tom. How many years have passed? "</p><p>".... always a bet ..."</p><p>"Be careful, she’s wa .... up"</p><p>Her head was spinning, even though she couldn't see anything. She was still hooded. A retch hit her throat, but as fast as it came, it left, replaced by a rush of adrenaline. Her senses, trained by many years of exercise helped her. Her mother had trained her for similar situations from a very young age. She had enough time to barely hear those two voices speaking softly that she felt dizzy again, this time different from the other: it was artificial, forced, and her consciousness fell into oblivion a second time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well, are we just going to wait?"</p><p>"These are the orders."</p><p>“We’ve already waited two days. Why not kill them now? "</p><p>"Because we need them. We haven't had any new tracks in years. "</p><p>"Bullshit. They are the enemy. They killed us, Alexis! "</p><p>"I told you to calm down."</p><p>Raelle opened her eyes slowly, closing them immediately, blinded by a light aimed straight at her face.</p><p>Evidently she complained, because the room went silent.</p><p>"Here she is, the witch has finally woken up!"</p><p>A punch suddenly hit her in the face, making her almost fall from the chair. If she hadn't been tied to it with her hands and feet, she probably would have fallen. That contact made her regain some awareness, but the adrenaline remained in the veins for too short, soon replaced by a chronic confusion.</p><p>She tried to open her eyes again. She felt an intense taste of iron on her tongue, but she didn't even have the strength to spit on the ground.</p><p>So, she simply opened her mouth, letting saliva mixed with blood run copiously from the sides of her lips, down on her dirt-covered neck. She turned her head forward, setting her crystal blue eyes on the two figures standing with their arms crossed. It was a man and a woman, and they looked at her with curiosity and arrogance. The woman approached her, temporarily covering the blinding light, squeezing her jaw with an iron grip, forcing her to lift her face. “You are the whore who killed dozens of our people, do you remember? Because I surely do. "</p><p>She let go of her face with a stiff gesture, making her moan in pain.</p><p>Raelle could barely connect her thoughts. The only ones who remained constant and rooted her to reality were projected towards Persephone.</p><p>"Where's my daughter .." She managed to say with the little voice she found in her throat.</p><p>The man laughed, making a few steps, and put a hand behind his ear.</p><p>"What? I can’t hear you. What did you say?" He laughed cheekily. "You’ve lost your beautiful little voice?"</p><p>"Tom, stop it," the woman glared at him, moving her eyes back to Raelle right after.</p><p>"Your little girl? You don’t want her to suffer? " Her tone was mocking.</p><p>Raelle shook her head, so weak she couldn’t even lie.</p><p>"Oh, Collar. It is too late now. Your little girl won't see the sun rise. " With those words, she looked past the tied figure of Raelle, nodding.</p><p>A chain-like metallic sound rumbled in the silent room, and a door opened, out of her sight.</p><p>She heard the footsteps of at least three people. But there was more. They were carrying something heavy.</p><p>With an effort, Raelle turned her body, managing to see three men out of the corner of her eye dragging an unconscious figure by the ankles. Deep down in her heart, she knew it was her daughter.</p><p>At that point, anger prevailed, causing her to pull every muscle in the body, which burned under that command. She tried to free herself with all her strength, dangerously swinging the chair. "Seph, Persephone! Love, it's me, mom! Seph! Everything will be fine, don’t be scared, Seph! SEPH! "</p><p>The men disappeared behind another door.</p><p>But Raelle did not stop moving, screaming out her frustration. Her bright eyes casted flames at the figures who stood opposite her. “I will kill you, I will kill you. If you hurt her .. I will kill you! "</p><p>The woman looked at her with pity in her eyes, smiling sadly.</p><p>"Oh, Raelle Collar. You can't really do anything. You won't be able to kill us. And you won't even be able to save your little girl, like you couldn't save your wife. "</p><p>Raelle froze, widening her eyes. Her jaw tightened so much that she almost hurt herself.</p><p>The smile on the woman's face deepened, satisfied, as she nodded slowly. She knelt in front of her, opened the buck knife carried on her belt and placed the blade against Raelle's neck, applying slight pressure. "Exactly, Raelle Collar. It hurts, doesn't it? Does it hurt, to feel so helpless and useless? And you couldn't even hear her screams, calling you ... that day ... when we killed her. How do you think we got to know your names? Know you were coming? "</p><p>Raelle tried with all her energy to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes.</p><p>"Yes, witch, she sold you all. She sold you, thinking she could save herself that way. And then we killed her anyway, while she begged for your forgiveness. "</p><p>Raelle screamed, unable to restrain her movements, injuring herself with the blade of the knife, trying to hit that woman with anything, whether it was with her head or a bite.</p><p>The other gritted her teeth and stepped back, standing up. She watched as the blood of the wound on her neck joined the almost dry river that came from the sides of her mouth, and swore under her breath. Any hint of sarcasm disappeared.</p><p>"Let’s leave her here to rot. When the boss comes we'll decide what to do."</p><p>The man, who had looked at the whole scene with a pleased expression on his face, followed her towards the door, and when he was close enough to Raelle he pushed her head with a violent gesture.</p><p>Before leaving, the woman spoke again.</p><p>"If it makes you feel better, the girl will not suffer, unlike your wife."</p><p>A metallic sound and the sudden silence made her understand that the door was closed. Only then she allowed the tears to flow, letting her sobs make her tremble to the core.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was hot, it was much hotter than before.</p><p>Persephone tried to open one eye, and noticed that she no longer wore the dark hood over her head. There wasn't much light, but it was enough to have a glimpse of some outline.</p><p>She tried to move her sore arms, but she realized she was tied up to something hard and apparently immovable. Not that her current strength was enough to make her fully understand the resistance of what kept her stuck.</p><p>She realized that she was sitting on the ground thanks to the sharp pain that invaded her neck as soon as she tried to raise her head, which was previously abandoned forward. The same pain spread to the forehead, where it burned and began to pulse, a pulsation that had the same rhythm of her heartbeat. It meant only one thing: she was injured, and bleeding. She tried to swallow, but her throat complained about the lack of moist. Her body wasn’t very hydrated, apparently.</p><p>Trying not to lose her mind, Aunt Abigail’s words reverberated inside her mind: in extreme situations, the first thing to ascertain is your physical condition.</p><p>
  <em>Aunt Abigail. Aunt Tally, mom.</em>
</p><p>She raised her head too quickly, struck by the realization, so fast that the nausea came back again, which this time won against her will, making her throw up whatever was left in her stomach.</p><p>The taste of blood hit her tongue when she tried to clean her lips, and her mind started to run in panic.</p><p>She took a breath to regain some control over her tremors, moving her eyes to analyze the space. She was in a small room carved into the rock, about two meters high, on the opposite wall, on a steel door, there was a small square window with thin bars, which allowed that little light to enter, slightly illuminating the contours of the bare rock of the cell.</p><p>She was in a cell. She was imprisoned. Nothing to rely on, no voices, no clues on what time it was. She didn't even know where the rest of the unit were.</p><p>A miserable failure. Her first mission ended after a few hours. As far as she knew, they could all be dead. Again, that voice tried to convince her of the worst. But this time, another voice spoke, lucid and calm.<em> Think, Persephone. Find a way.</em></p><p>The girl wiped against one shoulder the tear that had fallen on her cheek, and assumed an upright position, slowly stretching her legs and shoulders. She didn't seem to have anything broken. Her back hurt in several areas and her legs were a bit stiff, but she could move. The worst suffering points were her head and ankles, which she managed to examine by pressing the legs on the ground, so as to raise her trousers a few inches upwards. Even in dim light she could see the red and purple lines that marked her skin, as if she had been carried with a rope tied around her ankles. She closed her eyes, trying to draw on subconscious memory, a trick Tally taught her a few years earlier.</p><p>Dark blurred figures carried some bodies on the cold hard rock, without the slightest care.</p><p>She lifted her eyelids, invaded by an indescribable tiredness. There were only two bodies in her vision, hers and Raelle's. No sign of Abigail and Tally.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well well well."</p><p>The woman stared at the man who entered from the door.</p><p>"You must treat a Bellweather with respect, right?"</p><p>She refrained from speaking, still uncertain of where she was, who she was dealing with, how they got to know her. The last thing she remembered before waking up on the bed of that bare room was the earth that fell under her feet and the terrified expression on Raelle’s face.</p><p>"Well, did someone eat your vocal cords?" Those words chased her thoughts away and forced her to concentrate on the face of the man who sat in front of her.</p><p>“You know, Abigail, we don't want to kill you. Quite the opposite. You are a precious, new, unexpected resource. We didn't think you would come. "</p><p>Abigail maintained an indecipherable expression, in front of which the man laughed.</p><p>“You Bellweathers have some nerve. As far as you know, you could die right now. But you don't care if someone dies, don't you? "</p><p>They looked at each other for a long moment.</p><p>“If you're wondering where your little friends are, well. The redhead is somewhere. And the other one, I would be surprised to see her still alive after what we told her. "</p><p>Abigail bit her tongue. "What did you say to her?", "Where's the fourth?" She wanted to ask. Instead of letting those questions out of her mouth, she moistened her lips, crossing her legs.</p><p>The man raised his eyebrows. “Are you really not going to talk? Not even if that meant saving your unit? Bellweather ... I expected better from someone like you. " With that he got up, knocking loudly on the metal door.</p><p>"Why did you split us?"</p><p>The man pierced her with a fiery look, as if just hearing her voice offended him.</p><p>"And risk another witchbomb like the last time?"</p><p>He walked out, closing the door behind him.</p><p>It was true, then. The Camarilla wasn’t extinct.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tally heard several doors opening and closing several times. Whispering voices. Every time someone approached the cell she could sense it, and then she quickly leaned on the ground, closing her eyes, motionless. Punctually, the window opened and closed again.</p><p>They didn't seem particularly interested, and this gave her some advantage. The identity of the enemy was unknown, but neither did they seem to fully be aware of her abilities since they had left her with uncovered eyes and untied hands.</p><p>As soon as she woke up, she felt pain in her leg, the same one that broke during the final exam of her first year in Fort Salem. It never completely healed. Memories came next: the rocks falling under her feet, snow everywhere, and the cries of Raelle and Persephone. They must have transported the whole group there. She knew she wasn't alone because the first thing she did once awake was using her Sight to locate the rest of the group: in the cell next to hers she saw Persephone, still unconscious. A little further away, a fuzzy and indistinct energy was Raelle’s, in the center of a large room. Her vision must have been influenced by the lack of physical strength, because if the energy emanated from Raelle was really that weak, then the situation was not promising. She only felt Abigail’s presence, somewhere in the building. Wasn't even sure if it was a building.</p><p>Then something remote and elusive crossed her path.</p><p>A strand. A thin blue thread that stretched in every corridor. Only those who had a strong Sight were able to see it, weak and evanescent as it was, similar to a perfume you feel for a fraction of a second but that disappears as soon as you realize you have perceived it.</p><p>She had therefore followed that semitransparent thread, projecting beyond any limit known by her body, sweating, panting, in search of air, because she was sure that that very small energy cord had been woven -who knows how many years before, by Scylla.</p><p>It had her essence. The same substance emanated from her body and her emotions every time Tally had the opportunity to practice the Sight on her, and it was such an unusual and particular energy that confusing it would have been literally impossible.</p><p>Corner after corner, Tally followed it.</p><p>Deeper and deeper, reaching the foundations of that place, beyond doors and gates, to a remote narrow space, a damp hole, dark and forgotten, hidden, where a small flame shone nourished by who knows what mild breath of life.</p><p> </p><p>Scylla.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Persephone came back from a dreamless sleep, in the grip of a rising fever. She didn’t have that much of experience on the field, the only missions she’d been were simple and fast, just in order to prepare herself for this one. The last thing she expected was to find herself under attack, in a cell, separated from the rest of the unit, left on an empty stomach by invisible enemies, weak and with no idea what to do.</p><p>She thought back to a few weeks earlier, when she had been called in Aunt Abigail's office.</p><p> </p><p>Anacostia called her during training, and she left the room with composure, but as soon as she stepped through the door that would lead her to one of the safest rooms in the entire Fort Salem, she began to run.</p><p>Then she knocked on the thick wooden door with short breath, and her aunt let her in.</p><p>"Hey, Seph, calm down." Abigail smiled, inviting her to sit down. When the girl obeyed, the woman observed her features, studying her, refraining from speaking.</p><p>"I found something." She said after a few moments, opening a drawer in the desk. “To be honest, not really me. My team did. A long time ago I secretly sent a small group of trusted people on the Alps, the last place where movements of the Camarilla were reported. It was not the most safe and certified track, but a voice told me to trust my instinct. "</p><p>Persephone watched as Abigail placed a small and worn piece of cloth, discolored by the years, in front of her.</p><p>"They came back with this, after months of research." Abigail frowned, moving her eyes to the girl.</p><p>Months? It was a long time. Knowing that someone risked so much for her warmed her heart, but it also made her feel a little guilty. If she was wrong, if Scylla was really a traitor, or worse, dead, it was just a waste of everyone’s time.</p><p>Blinking, focusing on that little piece of black cloth, Persephone freezed, avoiding to touch it. She didn't want to know, now that her questions could have been answered. So Abigail pushed the little square with her fingers closer to the young woman, encouraging her to face her fears.</p><p>“Do you want to try and touch it, Seph? Others tried, but no one has such a strong connection with your mother as you do, and you know better than anyone else how Perception works. The stronger the bond, the clearer the answers. "</p><p>Despite her physical appearance -which screamed Scylla from the day she was born, Abigail could see Raelle in the young girl, while she placed an indecisive look on that tiny object that was worth a life. She smiled, noticing how the movements of her body also resembled those of the healer, intent on masking her agitation with small gestures of shoulders and hands.</p><p>Finally, Persephone decided to touch the fabric, taking it in her hands, but blocking every emotion, every vision that came slamming violently against the door of her conscience. She wasn’t ready yet. She didn't want to see, if that meant observing a lifeless body, or features marked by years of torture. She didn't want to see her mother at all if that was really the only way. She swallowed, feeling the visions get stronger because of her emotions, but she still resisted, clenching her jaw, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>Abigail understood immediately. She covered her hands, slowly pulling away the fabric. "It's okay, Seph. There’s no hurry. "</p><p><em>There was, though</em>, Persephone thought as soon as she opened her eyes, relieved by the weight of those perceptions leaving, together with the only thing that could prove her mother's survival. She felt a coward.</p><p>Seconds later, Raelle entered the room, flushed.</p><p>"What's going on."</p><p>It was not a question.</p><p>"Mum?"</p><p>Raelle blew some strands of hair away from her eyes, reaching for her daughter, but did not sit down.</p><p>"Abi, what is it."</p><p>Raelle had spent many years on leave, dedicating herself to her daughter and her pain. She didn't resist long, though, because Fort Salem had promised many things, had assured her that the searches would go on, that they would call the best witches to find Scylla, to have some answers.</p><p>Unfortunately, Petra Bellweather had other problems to solve. Modify the recruitment system, allies meetings, organize training methods, managing threats, follow every step of her daughter. And she still was too involved in power games between aristocratic families to care about the fate of a former member of the Spree, whose parents didn’t even serve.</p><p>For this reason Raelle decided to come back, accompanying Tally and Abigail on their missions and helping the new recruits to learn what really mattered. She was one of the few teachers who rewarded kindness and courage more than perfection or impeccable conduct. She challenged her cadets, inviting them to question her orders on the basis of their moral principles, and the General wasn’t so happy about it. Slowly, with the same calm with which the leaves separate from the branches in the autumn, the search stopped. The teams stopped leaving. The files on Scylla were classified and hidden. Anyone who challenged the authority of Fort Salem was sidelined.</p><p>Fortunately, Raelle had the General's daughter by her side.</p><p>As soon as Abigail showed Raelle the fabric, the breath in her lungs froze.</p><p>"It's hers."</p><p>With her mother by her side, Persephone felt bolder, and clung to that spark of hope within her heart. She took the cloth between her fingers and with a deep breath opened the door to the visions.</p><p>Her mother was right, the fabric was part of the shirt worn by Scylla the day she left for her last mission.</p><p>She saw and felt her mother's heart pounding fast behind her lowered eyelids, as lips were captured in a sweet kiss.</p><p>
  <em>"Come back, Scyl. We’ll wait for you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I'll be back soon, Rae. Give her a kiss every day for me. "</em>
</p><p>A tear ran down her cheek, feeling what Scylla was feeling at the moment. Her love.</p><p>Then, a crash. Cold mountains, the shirt was soaked with ice water. Maybe she fell into the snow.</p><p>A little bit of blood on the left edge of the fabric let her see the memory of the warm flesh. She felt the pain, far from her, much milder than Scylla's body must have felt. A hard metal floor, then stone. The fabric was torn, leaving the exposed skin to tremble with cold. There was still courage in the heart that throbbed under the light cotton.</p><p>From there, everything became slow and boring, like a succession of days identical to each other. Sometimes, an insidious voice crept into the Perception, making her jump, as the senses of the owner of that shirt also jumped. More pain came with that voice, internal and physical, always faced with strenght. For this reason Persephone felt safe, protected by a strong will.</p><p>Then again, days and days, all the same. Perception began to lose color. Lose strength. More pain, more intense, more constant, it got unbearable... Each time it intensified, and courage began to waver, hope faded. The memory of the fabric was beginning to leave gaps, like cuts or never repaired holes. What remained in the last threads told of a route. The weak body was moved without resistance, dragged into a vehicle, outside, hit by the freezing wind. They proceeded in the direction of the sun, high in the morning sky, and the vision stopped at a rip. With the strength left, two trembling hands pulled the black cloth, soiled with dust and blood, dropping it on the white snow, waiting to be found.</p><p>Lastly, a doubt creeped into her mother's heart, a last thought, before the hem of the shirt escaped from her weak grip.</p><p>"Maybe, I shouldn't have had a family."</p><p>It was those words that hurt her the most, and later, made her doubt.</p><p> </p><p>Persephone opened her eyes, coming back to the present.</p><p>The unit followed the path she had suggested, guided by the perception she had in her aunt's study. They had probably been captured by the same people who had taken her mother.</p><p>Voices by the door interrupted the thread of thoughts.</p><p>"Are you sure it's her?"</p><p>"I'm sure."</p><p>The second voice was familiar, she heard it before. The other one, however, was unknown, although she felt a strange tension at the mouth of her stomach hearing it.</p><p>"Good. Leave us alone. "</p><p>"Yes ma’am."</p><p>“And, Alexis, go to Raelle. Once I’m done with her, I will come to you immediately. "</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>Persephone’s breathing quickened as soon as she heard the name of her mother. She was alive. She was alive! As long as she was alive there was hope, right? The only thing to do was find way to escape, and save her mom, and even search for her aunts. If they captured them, they were also involved in the fall of the mountain, for sure. It would have been unwise to leave two witches on the loose-</p><p>Every thought was thrown into total darkness when the metal door opened in front of her eyes. Nothing mattered anymore. Her mind went black, then was filled with a blinding light. Maybe that was the color of shock.</p><p>In front of Persephone, surrounded by the warm and soft light of the corridor behind, stood Scylla. Her mother.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Persephone."</p><p>The girl stared at her, not knowing what to say.</p><p>Scylla smiled faintly, entering the room and closing the door behind her. She sat cross-legged on the ground, looking back at her daughter. Persephone had been waiting for that moment for so long that she didn't know what to feel, what to say, assuming she was still able to speak after those few seconds. She blinked, as if to convince herself of the reality she was experiencing. The only words she could find in the emptiness of her mind came out effortlessly.</p><p>"Mom..?"</p><p>Scylla's smile extended, and her torso leaned forward.</p><p>"I'm here, honey."</p><p>Persephone could not be happy about it. Why couldn't she be happy?</p><p>She watched her in the eyes, a blue so similar to her own that she thought to be watching a mirror, a frozen, invisible mirror. People was right to see Scylla in her, but despite this bond, her heart remained impassive in front of a woman she didn't really know. This realization made the ground fall under her feet.</p><p>"What... how...? I don’t understand. Mom ... " Her throat closed up, using that appellative to someone other than Raelle for the first time.</p><p>Raelle.</p><p>Her mom was there, alive. The thought hit her as hard as a slap in the face. Any other priorities vanished, leaving just a single, simple wish, even more urgent than getting an explanation from Scylla.</p><p>“Mom is here, she is here! Help me, untie me! We'll talk later, we must find mom! " She forced the ropes around her wrists, trying to show her mother the knots, expecting nothing but help from her.</p><p>But Scylla didn't move. She looked at her forehead, the wound just below the hair root that was probably getting infected. She smiled again, filled with unbearable sadness.</p><p>"You have grown up..."</p><p>Persephone stared at her, impatient, trying to free herself, even if her movements became gradually weaker, enraptured by the reassuring voice of Scylla.</p><p>“You grew up, you became a woman, Persephone. Raelle must be very proud of you. And I've never been close to you in all these years. "</p><p>The girl slowly lost the desire to free herself, stopping the movements of the shoulders.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Persephone." Her mother looked her in the eyes again.</p><p>She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to do. Scylla's words were creating such an earthquake inside her heart that it took her breath away. She allowed herself a few seconds to observe the woman who was sitting right there, calmly.</p><p>Scylla was unharmed. Healthy. Free. Her mother was free, she was in front of her.</p><p>She owed her answers.</p><p>"It's ... it's you. You’re fine. What happened? Why ... why are you here? " A spark, deep in her unconscious, ignited a fire that remained invisible until that moment. It was anger, mounting. So, she continued. "You’re sorry. You’re sorry because you’re just fine and didn’t come back to us? You’re sorry? Is it the only thing you have to say? " She leaned as far as she could, coming as close as possible to Scylla, who remained motionless under the sharp gaze of her daughter. “You know what? I don’t care right now. We must. Find. Mom.”</p><p>"I'm sorry," Scylla's voice rose above her words, "... but I can't let you go. And I can't free Raelle, either. You are too important for what I’ve been working on. "</p><p>The blood froze in the veins of the young woman, who began to look at Scylla with fear.</p><p>“Now, my love, I will have to hurt you. But know, ” She stood up, approaching Persephone, coming so close to almost touch her. "That I have no regrets."</p><p>Persephone's eyes widened, but her mother’s face was the last thing she saw before losing consciousness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Raelle’s head was abandoned against her chest, her eyes half closed, lost who knows where, when the familiar metal door behind her reopened.</p><p>But no steps came closer in the minutes that followed.</p><p>Her body was numb, she had difficulty feeling her feet and hands, sitting on that chair for hours. As far as she knew, weeks could have passed since she was on the plane. She made an effort to regain mental lucidity, because as much as she had suffered hearing what happened to Scylla, she was now used to that pain, lived with it for years. She had to react for Persephone, for her daughter: at least she was still alive, and savable. She didn't know how, but it was worth a try.</p><p>Slowly, patiently, she turned her wrists, injuring the skin with every movement. She whispered words to speed up the healing of the wounds. She managed to free one hand that way, suffocating her groans biting her lips. When the blood started circulating to the fingertips again, she tried to move a little, without attracting attention, but she had to stop immediately, because the door opened a second time.</p><p>"All good?"</p><p>Her heart stopped for a moment.</p><p>"Yes ma’am."</p><p>Her ears recorded no other sound than that voice, and then there were footsteps, heavier than she remembered. The light on her face dimmed, a chair was placed in front of her, and Scylla, her Scylla, sat on it, without saying a word.</p><p>Raelle stared at every move, abandoning any previously hypothesized plan.</p><p>Scylla was alive. And she was there, looking like nothing bad happened.</p><p>Sure, the years had made her face less sweet, her eyes duller than she remembered, but it was still Scylla.</p><p>Shee tried moving her lips, say her name, but the air seemed to have left her lungs.</p><p>"Hi, Raelle."</p><p>The blonde shook her head more and more dismayed, hit by lightning from head to toe by the sound of her voice. Just a moment before she cried the millionth time for her death, and now, here she was.</p><p>"I know. It's not easy for me, too. " She smiled faintly at her, but she just needed to clear her throat to start talking again. “I don't know what you've been through all these years, Rae. I hope you have moved on with your life, I truly hope that from the bottom of my heart. Because I did. "</p><p>Raelle frowned, not understanding what she was talking about, why she was saying that. Her voice was harsh.</p><p>“I really wish I had more time to explain, but my patience vanished a long time ago. When you stopped looking for me, when you left me here to die. Thirteen years ... don't you think it's a bit too long? "</p><p>The other shook her head, more attentive than she had been in the past few minutess, but Scylla didn't give her any time to respond.</p><p>“I don't know what happened, and maybe it was better this way. Everyone took their own choice. I took mine. " She got up from the chair and took Raelle’s face betwenn her hands. In an instant, their lips met in a kiss, and Raelle's mind clouded for a moment, confused. It was too much, too fast. She didn't understand, She didn't know how Scylla could be there, safe and sound. She couldn’t feel love in her heart.</p><p>When they parted, Scylla lingered there for a moment, still touching her. “I wish I could tell you I'm sorry, Raelle. But if I did, I'd lie to you. "</p><p>She moved both hands to hold the back of the chair, turning it towards the entrance to the stoney room. Leaning against the wall there was the same woman who pointed the knife at her throat. To the right, the door swung open, revealing the man he had already seen, but this time he was holding Persephone with his arms.</p><p>The girl gave no sign of life, although her chest rose and fell weakly.</p><p>Raelle looked at Scylla, confused, worried, then again at the other two.</p><p>“Scylla, please, Scylla! That girl, watch! It's... it’s Persephone, our daughter, don't you remember? It’s your daughter! We came here together, to save you! Help her, set her free! I don't understand what's going on, I don't know what happened to you, but we came here to save you! Scyl, please... " Her voice was broken by tears, which strangled her final words. Persephone didn’t move.</p><p>Scylla turned to her one last time.</p><p>“You're wrong, Raelle. She is not my daughter. " Then she nodded to the man, who pulled out a long knife off its scabbard and, ignoring Raelle's desperate screams, traced a long and deep cut on the center of Persephone's throat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nooo!!"</p><p>She jumped up, sweaty, feeling her heart in her ears. Darkness reigned in the room.</p><p>A light switched on beyond the door and hurried footsteps approached. In a flash, Raelle was inside.</p><p>"Seph, what happens? Are you ok?"</p><p>Persephone looked at her mother, realizing only then that she was in her own bed.</p><p>It was only a dream? A terrible, tremendously realistic dream?</p><p>Her mother sat on the bed next to her, holding her close, answering her silent doubts. “It's all right, Seph. It was just a dream. You’re safe."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, they are together now, right?<br/>If you want to throw something at me, you can find me on Tumblr, @giant-cat-thing.<br/>I don't know if I want to read your comments on this chapter, but I guess I deserve what you have to say.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I'm not going anywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last chapter.<br/>I cried and laughed and liked it a lot. Hope you like it, too. (Feel free to add feels with music reading the special parts. I will mark them with this "-_-_-_-_")</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Raelle didn’t fall asleep again that night. Every time she closed her eyes an inner gasp made her return to reality, into the dark room. She did not know, but her daughter couldn’t sleep either, still squeezed in her embrace .</p><p>The morning after they both got up without energy.</p><p>"I had the craziest dream, last night."</p><p>Raelle did not look up from her tasteless plate full of fruit. "Really?"</p><p>"Yes. We were together, you and me. And there were also aunt Abigail and aunt Tally with us. We went ... we went on a mission, I just don't remember where. "</p><p>Her mother sighed, leaving the fork on the plate, then leaned against the chair with one hand on her forehead. "I think I dreamed, too, but ..." a pang in the head made her close her eyes. "...I have this goddamn headache since I got up."</p><p>Persephone pursed her lips, eating her cereals. "I'm sorry"</p><p>"It's not your fault." Raelle turned her attention away from the dream she was trying to remember, and the headache eased. She took the plate and brought it to the sink, but before washing it, a small spark briefly shone on it. It was one of the dishes she always saw on the table every time they were invited over to Abigail’s. She always wanted it.</p><p>"Seph, has Abigail left a plate here recently?" Again, that headache.</p><p>Her daughter thought, humming. "Mh, not that I remember. Can you hear this sound, too? Where is it coming from.. "</p><p>They looked at each other for a moment, Raelle shrugged, hearing nothing, and Persephone immediately lost interest. "Anyways, I don't think so. We always had it. "</p><p>It was strange that Raelle didn't remember it. She looked around, inspecting the room.</p><p>The walls were Persephone's favorite color, as they had always been. Or maybe not. Why did she remembered them of a different shade?</p><p>The kitchen was enlightened by a golden light, coming from the large windows on the wall, next to the wooden wall cabinets. A splendid disposition, certainly chosen with someone, someone really close to her, perhaps. Was it possible that she had never noticed how perfect every detail was?</p><p>
  <em>"It’s not real."</em>
</p><p>A stab at the temple clouded her sight for a second. Persephone rushed to her side.</p><p>"Mom, are you okay?"</p><p>"No, I..."</p><p>A voice pushed insistently against her thoughts. She felt two hands shaking her, but in reality nobody was there except for her daughter.</p><p>
  <em>"Raelle. Raelle. Wake up, please. "</em>
</p><p>The woman squeezed her eyes and put her hands over her ears, pressing hard, because the pain was increasing.</p><p>"Mom, what's going on? You're scaring me!"</p><p>But that voice dragged Raelle away, with a lot of strength, linked to her by a strong and deep bond that went beyond time and space. Persephone abruptly found herself alone in the silent and immaculate house.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tally had been able to follow the movements of the two women’s shapes since one of them entered Persephone's cell. The other - Alexis? - walked away towards the room where Raelle was kept.</p><p>Her Sight didn’t allow her to hear any words, but when Persephone suddenly fell on the ground, hit in the head, Tally stiffened. She carefully watched the woman get up and open the metal door, revealing the presence of a robust man, who went in to take the young girl in his arms.</p><p>Another man then joined the group and stopped to talk. Now that they were outside, their voices were clear, and when she listened closely, she darkened. She could hear Scylla's voice.</p><p>How was that possible? Just a few hours before she had sensed her evanescent presence in a distant and hidden place, and now there she was, in full force? In addition, a little bit of rationality told her that Scylla would have never harmed her daughter.</p><p>Reaching for her inner strength, she used her Sight again.<br/>
Scylla was standing in the corridor, in flesh and blood, but the energy emanating from that figure was not at all similar to the warm blue light that she previously followed along the labyrinthine corridors. She had confirmation of her suspicions when the woman reached out to the newcomer and he handed her an old lighter.</p><p>"I can't wait to get this face off me."</p><p>The Spree? Their enemy was the Spree? Hadn't they made an alliance? Was this an independent group?</p><p>"Take the other one too, we’ll put them all in the main room."</p><p>Tally opened her eyes, leaving aside those questions at least for the moment: she had to be quick. She laid on the ground just in time to hear the door open with a creak. Two strong arms pulled her up, then placed her on a broad shoulder. It had to be a man.</p><p>When he started walking, she turned her attention at the thousand questions born in the last few minutes.</p><p>Why did they harm the others but not her? Were they really the Spree? But the Spree were witches, they wouldn't take risks, leaving her untied. A more plausible answer was the Camarilla. Hadn't they disappeared, though? What did they want? "</p><p>After a few minutes a new door opened, and this time the space had to be much wider than a cell, because she could heard the footsteps of the man reverberate in the air. It was not easy to stay still when she was placed on the ground with a graceless gesture; her head fell hard on the bare and hard rock. To maintain an impassive expression she had to recall all the experience of a lifetime.</p><p>The two women and the man who took Persephone were already in the room and they were speaking in a low voice, far from her.</p><p>"Why can't we just kill them?"</p><p>“Tom, I told you maybe a million times. I want them to suffer like I, <em>we</em>, have suffered. And it certainly doesn't happen every day to find the witches you've been searching for years. "</p><p>“She's right, Tom. They deserve this. Don't you remember what dad said to us? Witches are the fruit of the devil. It is our duty to eliminate them. And who says we can’t enjoy the process in the meantime? "</p><p>So it was the Camarilla. Camarilla members who used magic?</p><p>“I can't look at your face, though. Can you get it off?</p><p>Scylla laughed at those words, and Tally had to remind herself she saw Scylla before, and that was not Scylla.</p><p>“Don't tell me you didn't like the show. You had to see her face as soon as she saw me. "</p><p>"I don't know how can you use those evil tricks."</p><p>“Superstitious, Alexis? I just make them serve the cause. It’s not the tool that matters, but who’s using it. "</p><p>Tally swallowed, remaining motionless. Those words were making her impatient and angry. She was worried about her sisters, could not yet open her eyes, did not know what they would do to her and needed to act. Her hands tingled.</p><p>"Now that I think about it..." the metallic sound of the lighter that was opened reached everybody's ears, thanks to the echo of the room.</p><p>"We don't need the other one, now that we have them. We haven't been able to get anything new for years now. It’s useless to keep her. Tom, you've been complaining since you lost your eye, you can finally kill her."</p><p>"If it happened to you, you would have killed her immediately."</p><p>Again, Tally heard Scylla's soft laugh, which however began to change, altered by the sound of fire. "You are right. Now go before they wake up. " The new voice, born by the flames, didn't even keep the shadow of Scylla's.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tally couldn't wait anymore, impatient to do something.</p><p>She slowly opened one eye, peering around the area from under her lashes. The room had seemed much larger than that: she was in an artificially excavated cave: the walls were rocky and smooth, and she had been left in one of the corners furthest from the entrance. In the middle, seated and leaning against each other, Raelle and Persephone seemed asleep. To their left, facing the gray door there were two men and two women. As she understood from their dialogues, one of them had taken the appearance of Scylla. She tried to figure out which of the two, but from so far she could only see the contours of their bodies.</p><p>They walked away, headed to the door, where the light was more intense, and in those few seconds Tally recorded as much information as possible. The two men apparently had done nothing, so she let them go without lingering on their features. The other two, however, could both be the one who had attacked Persephone, and just remembering the scene was enough to sharpen her sight.</p><p>The first figure that appeared under the light was a blonde white woman, and resembled one of the men. The second had dark hair tied in a long braid. Before leaving, she dropped a steel lighter into the other's hands, which shone for a moment under the halogen lamp that illuminated their faces.</p><p>It was her.</p><p>Tally printed those faces in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>The door slammed shut behind their backs, leaving Tally, Raelle and Persephone alone in the room.</p><p>The redhead didn't move immediately, even if every little part of her screamed at her to be quick. It was still risky, and the slightest distraction would have marked their end. She could not make rash decisions.<br/>
At that moment, however, she was the only hope of their unit.</p><p>She fully opened her eyes, checking every dark corner of the stone room.</p><p>She shifted her head.</p><p>But nothing moved.</p><p>Bent one leg.</p><p>Still, no movement.</p><p>She put her hand on the ground.</p><p>When she heard no sounds other than her breathing, she allowed herself to run towards her sisters.</p><p>"Rae, Seph!" She kneeled in front of them. Fortunately, the younger one was apparently unharmed, excluding the wound on her forehead which was slowly healing. It was taking on a bluish color, but it didn't seem to be too deep.</p><p>Raelle, on the other hand, was not feeling well at all. She had blood almost everywhere: on the hair, around the mouth, on the neck. Tally was almost afraid to touch her face.</p><p>"Raelle, oh my God ..." She carefully put a hand on her cheek, but the skin there was cold, and her body remained motionless. Her daughter was in the same conditions.</p><p>Tally looked for a moment towards the door, still closed, then quickly turned to rest her gaze on the two girls, searching for something on their heads. As she thought, both of them had a strange symbol drawn on the left temple, like a distorted rune. Seeing it, a curse escaped her.</p><p>A few years before, she studied the history of the ancient orders of witches and sorcerers and learned about various runes now forgotten or prohibited: those lines had the aspect of the Sleep rune, intertwined with that prohibited of Illusion. They were probably inside of a shared dream, and they couldn't have woken up alone.</p><p>She had to wake them up.</p><p>That type of runes could only be broken by other runes or by witches more powerful than those who had traced them, but even if she wasn’t sure of her ability, at least she had to try.</p><p>Using her Sight without disposing of a large amount of energy had drained her, but it wasn’t the time to think about the consequences that she would have faced after a further effort: it was a life or death situation.</p><p>A small smile appeared on her lips, thinking about Abigail. She would have laughed, reminding her that she was the one who always prepared them for those situations. Even in a scary moment like that, she managed to lighten her spirit, thinking about her leader and sister, and perhaps that was what gave her the strength to link with Raelle.</p><p>Her presentiment was correct: she felt the presence of both of them inside the dream as soon as she felt her heart beating in unison with that of the healer. She called her persistently, patient, trying to attract Raelle's attention in several ways, crashing into an invisible barrier that protected the illusion from external influences. Eventually she managed to make herself heard, and Raelle abandoned the vision for a moment.</p><p>The rune, however, was powerful, and it dragged the blonde back in, but Tally did not stop. If she failed, she would no longer have the energy needed to return in that blank space; she would most likely have found herself alone to protect the entire unit against the people that were, unlike all of them, in full forces.</p><p>She made an effort and continued to scream, slamming her invisible fists against Raelle's conscience, so stubborn even in a state of sleep.</p><p>"Raelle!! It is not real!"</p><p>The rune on the blonde's neck began to light up, growing incandescent: it was a defense system. Tally slowly felt her energies abandon her, so she instinctively grabbed her sister's face, recalling every moment, every second of joy, or pain, or serenity... all linked by one thing: being a Unit, together. She leaned her forehead against Raelle's cold one with the last, immense effort. The rune burned, taking on the hue of the incandescent fire.</p><p>"Raelle. Raelle. Wake up, please. "</p><p>Her sister's eyes snapped open. Her chest rose with a spasm and her lungs filled with air, as if they had found themselves in apnea. Raelle was back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She blinked a few times before focusing on the figure who was calling her.</p><p>"Tal?" She heard her own distant voice, every sense seemed slowed down.</p><p>The red rune on her temple started to disappear, and with it the lost perceptions returned. Persephone, killed in front of her eyes. And Scyll,a who gave the order without a blink.</p><p>Her eyes burned, but dehydration did not allow her to cry or scream. She was breathing heavily, clung to Tally's arms, whose hands still were on the sides of her face.</p><p>“Raelle, breathe. Easy. Breathe."</p><p>"Tally, no, Scylla ... Seph is ..."</p><p>"Persephone is right here, okay?" Tally nodded towards the girl, keeping a determined look. Raelle took on a confused expression, following her gaze.</p><p>"No, no ...how? I saw her, she... Scylla is alive, she ..."</p><p>"Raelle, listen to me." Tally forced her to look into her eyes. “Scylla is here. But she's not the one you probably saw, okay?"</p><p>Raelle opened her mouth, but Tally continued without giving her space. "There’s no time, Rae. I don't know when they will come back. We need to focus, and we need Abigail."</p><p>Raelle felt dizzy. She had just woken up from a dream so vivid that she didn't know what reality was real. Her eyes continually lost focus on Tally's features, and the redhead noticed it. “Rae, you're weak, Goddess only knows what they did to you, but now I need your help, because otherwise we won't be able to make it. They lied to you, Rae. What you saw is not real, but the work of the Sleep rune, do you understand me? "</p><p>It was definitely too much information for Raelle's mind, who was slowly starting to think again. Tally called her gaze back, which was getting lost again.</p><p>"Raelle, look at me. That woman wasn't Scylla, okay? And Persephone is here. She’s fine."</p><p>She moved back on her heels to allow the blonde to see her daughter.</p><p>Seph was there, alive. Her throat unharmed. Just a cut on the forehead, nothing else.</p><p>Raelle reached out a hand, trembling, fearing that she was in an infinite dream that had the sole purpose of giving her hopes and destroying them a few seconds later. When she touched Persephone's warm skin with her fingertips, she felt sick for a few moments, so relieved that she no longer had control over her own body, but Tally's presence rooted her, bringing her back to the present.</p><p>"Rae. I need to know if you’re able to move. I can wake Seph, but someone has to check the door. I'm not sure where Abigail is, but she's here too, and we have to find her. As soon as possible. Together."</p><p>Raelle nodded, more lucidly. She thanked the adrenaline that was starting to rush inside her body.</p><p>"Yes, yes, I can." She began to stood away from Tally. The exhaustion she had felt since waking up was starting to disappear, like a spell that gradually lost its consistency. Knowing that Persephone was alive gave her all the energy she needed. She looked at Tally, from head to toe. "Are you hurt?"</p><p>"No, no, I'm fine, don't worry. I just need to recover some strength. " She seemed exhausted.</p><p>If only she had her own backpack with her ...</p><p>"Backpacks, Tal." Raelle widened her eyes, immediately getting to her feet. "I have to find where they put our things."</p><p>"No, Rae. It's dangerous. We have to move together. "</p><p>"Tally, you said that we have no time. I can’t stay here and... I have to do something. I can hide the door from the outside with my Work and... search. " What she didn't tell Tally was that the urge to move was stronger than anything. In her mind, the image of that man cutting Persephone's throat was still vivid, and staying still made everything worse.</p><p>Tally looked at her, taking a step closer.</p><p>"Search? This is your plan? Going around haphazardly at an enemy base to... search? "</p><p>"We have no choice, Tally!" Raelle looked over at her daughter. “And we don't have time either. So you'll have to trust me. " Her eyes lit with a strange light, like when she decided to fight. No one could stop her. She was doing it for Seph, Tally known her too well and for too long to not understand.</p><p>The healer said nothing else, heading for the metal door, and Tally raised her voice to make herself heard, as she crouched beside Persephone, aware that there was nothing else she could do to stop Raelle.</p><p>“Scylla is alive, Raelle. I felt it. But please, I beg you, be careful."</p><p>Raelle stopped, her hand resting on the cold metal, closing her eyes for a moment. She felt like every emotion in her started to heat up, boiling; the gray of the door under her hand took on a reddish tinge.</p><p>“Wake her, Tal. I will find Abigail. And Scylla. " And she was out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once the door was closed, she quickly vocalized the Seed that would have concealed the entrance from anyone who was not capable enough to understand that it had been the work of a witch. Then she looked around, deciding where to start. The corridor was the same on both sides: a long tunnel carved into the rock, lit by torches and small oil lamps. Judging from the appearance of the place, their enemies didn't seem to be very organized.</p><p>In any case, having managed to catch them, she shouldn’t underestimate them and let her guard down for even a second. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and placing a hand on the rock, trying to connect with the nature of the place, its memory, and she saw. The group had headed to the right.</p><p>She began to walk fast against the wall, peering over every corner before passing it. It looked like a maze of corridors all the same, damp and winding. They didn't always go straight, and this would have been a big problem for anyone's orientation, but Raelle was not a random tourist, she knew what she was doing, and she had already memorized every turn and every meter in her memory.</p><p>She saw no door for a long time, and it was both a relief and a strange sign. What kind of place was that?</p><p>At the tenth corridor which she finally entered, she saw doors on both sides of the road, identical to the one she had left. The only difference was the presence of metal grids at face height through which you could see inside: they were all cells. She looked, carefully, inside each of them, but they were empty.</p><p>Abigail was not there, and neither was Scylla. When her hands touched the last door, a red light began to flash inside a capsule located high on the wall a little further on, and the sound of an alarm attacked the ears accustomed to silence.</p><p>"Shit, shit, shit ..." Raelle walked away from the cell, staring incredulously at the light that made the corridor glow red. They knew she was there, she was in trouble. Yet she had been careful.</p><p>An artificial voice spread along with the alarm sound.</p><p>“ESCAPED PRISONER. ESCAPED PRISONER."</p><p>"Great." Raelle instinctively brought a hand to her side, where she held the whip, but there was nothing there. "Damn it." Her own voice was now her only weapon.</p><p>She started to walk faster, paying less attention to her stealth as the alarm deaded a lot of the sound made by her footsteps.</p><p>After just a couple of crossroads, she suddenly found herself in a large paved hall. It seemed to have been recently abandoned, because there was a still steaming cup on the only desk there, near a wall. She looked around cautiously, pressing quickly against the doorframe. She reached the wooden table with long strides, and hid behind it with a jump: in doing so, she bumped into something rough and soft. A backpack.</p><p>Raelle closed her eyes, sighing.</p><p>"Yes! Thank you. Thank you!" She allowed herself to smile, taken by the enthusiasm of that discovery. Sitting, she moved the heavy bag on her legs, opening it immediately; she recognized the equipment, it was Abigail's. Maybe they was keeping her nearby.</p><p>The alarm suddenly went off, and Raelle stopped the frantic movements of her hands, immersed up to her elbows in search of something that could give her the energy she needed. She sat still for a few moments, focusing only on the breathing. Far away, she heard loud footsteps approaching. Someone was running, although she didn't understand where.</p><p>She bit her lower lip, thinking fast, cursing the now silent alarm; then she put the backpack on her shoulders and looked over the desk. There was no one in the room. She got up and ran towards the other exit, but as soon as she crossed the threshold someone bumped into her violently.</p><p>Taken aback, she opened her mouth to scream an attack, but blocked the windstrike in the bud when she saw  Abigail panting in front of her.</p><p>"Raelle!" Abigail hesitated only for a moment, regaining stability, then moved away, leaning her back against the wall of the stone corridor, putting her hands over her ears. "Don’t stop! Do it!"</p><p>Raelle looked at her and then at the corridor, noticing only then the man who was running fast towards them. He was holding a scourge in one hand and a long knife in the other. Abigail did not have to repeat the order twice: Raelle opened her mouth, screaming out the attack that had wanted to come out from the moment she saw Scylla - the fake Scylla, Tally's voice said in her head- giving the order to cut Persephone's throat.</p><p>It wasn’t her intention to cause a disaster, but she should have thought about it before launching a windstrike with all her strength inside a tunnel dug into the rock, underground.</p><p>Everything vibrated under the intensity of Raelle's emotions. The molecules that held each stone together separated for a fraction of a second and this was enough to destroy a large amount of debris and boulders from the low ceiling. The floor cracked, the curved walls folded on themselves, and the man had no chances: he fell into the dark, crushed by the collapsed rocks.</p><p>The entire structure suffered a backlash, trembling, and that was their clear signal to move, because now everyone knew what was happening and where they were. The landslide, however, would have given them a few minutes of advantage.</p><p>When everything stopped shaking, Abigail turned to Raelle with her mouth open and hugged her tightly, making her take a few steps back inside the large illuminated room. "You’re alive."</p><p>"You too, Abi."</p><p>They held each other for a few seconds longer than necessary, then Abigail cleared her throat and moved away enough to allow her to look into Raelle’s eyes.</p><p>"Where are Tally and Seph?"</p><p>“Not very far from here. Someone imposed a sleep rune on me and Seph, but Tally managed to wake me up and is now helping Persephone. ”</p><p>Abigail raised her eyebrows in surprise. “A rune? I thought we were dealing with the Camarilla. "</p><p>“Camarilla? Are they still alive? "</p><p>Abigail put a hand over her eyes, sighing.</p><p>Raelle's gaze was drawn to the long fresh cuts on her arms.</p><p>“I don't understand, Abs. Tally told me someone has taken the appearance of Scylla. But you’re saying they are the Camarilla. How can they use magic? "</p><p>Abigail's gaze darkened. "It wouldn't be the first time, Rae."</p><p>Both remembered the attack they had faced back in the days on the Altai Mountains and how those people managed to distort their Work.</p><p>"We have to go back to Tally and Persephone." Abigail took command, starting to move. Raelle was immediately behind her.</p><p>"How did you get away? Tal couldn't see where you were. "</p><p>Abigail did not stop, starting to inspect the room. She managed to find a first aid box behind a pile of old boots. “They wanted informations. They didn't hurt me, they probably didn't think I would defend myself knowing that your lives were in danger. " She shrugged, turning her back on Raelle, continuing the search. "Is it my backpack, what you have on your shoulders?"</p><p>Raelle frowned, ignoring her question. "Wait. Does that mean you ran away even though you knew this would have drive them to kill us? "</p><p>The other woman turned on her heels, tilted her head and took on that High and Mighty look that Raelle had so much hated in the past. "It was worth the shot."</p><p>The blonde looked at her, shocked, bringing a hand to her chest.</p><p>"Abigail, I thought we were sisters."</p><p>The other stifled a laugh.</p><p>"I rebelled because that's what a leader does, that's what I've always done, to save my sisters."</p><p>Raelle joined her, taking a quick look over her shoulder. No one seemed to have arrived yet.</p><p>"Thanks, Abi."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I didn't know if they would have kill you anyway, so don't thank me..." A smile escaped her, and Raelle hit her arm indignantly. "I'm just fucking with you, Rae."</p><p>Thehealer stretched her lips, narrowing her eyes. "Ugh. Never say such a thing again, please. "</p><p>They both laughed, heading for the hall entrance. "Don't worry, you're definitely not my type."</p><p>Once into the corridor, Abigail spoke again, softly.</p><p>“Scylla is here, Rae. I heard them speak. They clearly said that they don’t need her anymore. That they had taken everything they could. And they could kill her."</p><p>Raelle clenched her fists, stopping abruptly, looking at her feet; she seemed to ponder a decision. Then she turned away and began to retrace her steps in the opposite direction.</p><p>"Rae, what- Raelle!" Abigail ran to her, stopping her by the arm. “You can't go alone, we don't know how many they are. We need to find Tal and Persephone first. ”</p><p>But Raelle freed herself from her grasp.</p><p>“No, Abigail. You go. I'll leave a trace or something for you to follow... ” She started walking, faster, turning the first corner, but Abigail was next to her again.</p><p>“Raelle, think. Everyone will be coming here. You can't do it all alone. "</p><p>"I've always did everything alone." .</p><p>"And look how it turned out."</p><p>Only then did she realize that Raelle was referring to raising her daughter, alone. Abigail passed her, blocking her way. She didn’t intend to hurt her sister with those words.</p><p>“We are a team, Raelle. You can't always go rogue. "</p><p>Raelle snapped. “Actually yes, Abigail, I can!”</p><p>Abigail looked at her.</p><p>“I just saw my wife giving the order to cut our daughter's throat. Do you understand that?" She grabbed the collar of Abigail’s shirt, coming closer.</p><p>“Do you understand, Abigail? It was real! I just saw my daughter. Die. In front of Scylla. And I also thought that Scylla had died just a moment before! Before those bastards beated me up. You understand?" Her hands began to tremble, her eyes flashed with anger. “They kidnapped my wife. Thirteen fucking years ago. I thought she was dead. Then I thought she was alive. Then died again. And then I see her in front of me, killing merciless the daughter I raised, loved, protected! Alone, for thirteen years!” Her grip tightened.</p><p>“And now? I hear that it was not MY Scylla, that one, and my Scylla is lost who knows where, in the rotten foundations of this lousy place, and that someone is going to kill her! Because you know, who cares, she is no longer useful to their Useless. Pathetic lives. Do you understand, Abigail, what am I feeling right now? "</p><p>Raelle was practically screaming, not bothering to be heard. Her voice made the light of the lamps hanging down the corridor tremble, and Abigail swallowed, feeling her sister's wrath reach inside her body.</p><p>They looked at each other for a long moment, one with shortness of breath and eyes poisoned with pain, the other increasingly aware of what she had to do.</p><p>The leader put her hands on her partner's shoulders, squeezing them.</p><p>“I understand, Raelle. And that's why I'm coming with you. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Raelle's outburst, they proceeded back, crossing the bright room where they met a few minutes before. The red light had begun to sparkle again, but it made no sound.</p><p>"I think you broke the sound system, Raelle."</p><p>"Good." The healer passed her, turning right. Behind them, the rocks were still there, untouched.</p><p>"Don't you think it's strange that nobody came?"</p><p>Raelle murmured, nodding. "Mh, either they're really disorganized, or there aren't many of them left."</p><p>Abigail thought aloud. "If that’s true, it would be a good thing."</p><p>“Or not, if they understood why we came. They know what we're looking for. "</p><p>Abigail looked at her sister out of the corner of her eye, peering over a dark corner. "Scylla."</p><p>Raelle continued walking at the nod of the leader, without responding.</p><p>From there, the corridor descended into a more bumpy path, starting to look more like a tunnel shaped and dug by water and not by human hands. Even the oil lamps became more sporadic, illuminating narrow areas. It didn't seem to be a very practiced road.</p><p>The footsteps of the two became more cautious, their movements more careful.</p><p>Raelle felt a strange sensation rising inside of her, an ancient call she had established many years before, like a spider's web that spread through every cell. Her body began to vibrate strangely and the palms of her hands began to sweat, even if the temperature there was really nice. She took a deep breath, suddenly attracted by the intensity of the air she encountered with every step. "Wow. It's amazing, Abs, I haven’t breathed so well in years." Even if they were just shadows in the dark, she smiled at Abigail, but the other looked at her with bewilderment, one arm covering her airways.</p><p>"Are you joking? There is a terrible stench here. "</p><p>Raelle breathed again, trying to understand why she couldn't smell it.</p><p>While she was focused doing that, she almost fell to the ground, tripping over something lying on the ground. "What the hell?" She supported her weight by leaning a hand on the curved wall, but immediately withdrew it, feeling it sink into a spongy and damp substance. Abigail brought her hand to her backpack, still on Raelle's back, and pulled a small torch from out of one pocket, turning it on with a sudden <em>click.</em> The healer's eyes narrowed.</p><p>A man lied on the ground, dead. He was the one who cut Persephone's throat in Raelle's vision, she barely recognized him. His skin was bluish and it was starting to rot. Impossible, knowing that they had both seen him an hour before at the latest. Many white filaments of a strange and viscous substance were expanding where his body touched the ground. He seemed to have been swallowed up by the tunnel, because when the flashlight started to illuminate his legs, they noticed that his feet had been somehow eaten by the earth, surrounded now by a mass of lichens, mushrooms and a strange orange moss.</p><p>"What happened to him...?" Abigail shockingly whispered.</p><p>Raelle swallowed, searching for Abigail's hand. When she found it, she took the torch from her fingers, moving the beam of light on the walls and ceiling of the strict narrow path. Various agglomerations of a spongy substance lit up with a phosphorescent blue tinge as soon as the light struck them, slowly moving under the white ray of the torch. Some rocks had been corroded by strange opalescent mushrooms. Strips of lichen stretched as far as the darkness ate the earth, about ten meters ahead. Only then did they realize that from where they stood there weren’t lamps illuminating the path.</p><p>"They are eating him." Raelle said, heavily.</p><p>Abigail coughed, covering her mouth.</p><p>“Rae, this place is full of spores. We can't stay. If they attacked him, nothing assures us that they won't attack us. " Another cough broke her words.</p><p>Raelle, however, was breathing very well, and was instead attracted by the energy coming from the bottom of that tunnel, which was getting stronger as she progressed forward.</p><p>“They won't attack us. It's Scylla. "</p><p>Abigail turned her eyes to watch at her sister, who had spoken hoarsely.</p><p>Raelle returned the gaze with her clear eyes even brighter than usual.</p><p>"I have to go, Abi." She pleaded with a small voice.</p><p>Abigail shook her head slowly, wanting to speak, to say something that could stop her. She wanted to stay by her side, but her lungs had been complaining for too long asking for oxygen.</p><p>The muffled sound of running feet was starting to be heard over their heads, and hat was enough to convince the leader of the unit. It wouldn't have made sense to save someone at the cost of losing someone else.</p><p>Abigail nodded, taking a few steps back. “Okay. I'll go find the others. "</p><p>Before she could walk away, Raelle grabbed her arm in an unusually strong grip for someone without energy. Their eyes met again.</p><p>"Persephone, Abigail."</p><p>The other smiled behind the sleeve of her jacket. "I’ll always protect her with my life, you know that."</p><p>Having said that, they turned, each towards their own path.</p><p>Abigail retraced the shady tunnel, starting to breathe again.</p><p>Raelle descended cautiously, her heart echoing in her ears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Abigail didn't go far before meeting someone.</p><p>The steps had come closer, intensifying the vibration on the ceiling above her head. When she reached the entry of the dark tunnel, she was ready.</p><p>After a few steps, a white blonde woman turned the opposite corner of the corridor. Abigail brought a hand to her hip, but there weren't any weapon there; she had left the backpack containing all her things with Raelle.</p><p>The woman ran towards her with a furious expression and clenched fists. She was wearing dark gloves, probably reinforced, suitable for close combat. Abigail opened her mouth to attack, but a muffled sound came out of her throat. <em>Again, like at her cousin’s wedding.</em></p><p>The other approached rapidly, but she missed her by a whisker: Abigail didn’t become vice general thanks to her surname. She grabbed the woman by the hair, using her own force against her, making her bump into the wall, then placed her forearm against her throat. "New story, same games, huh?"</p><p>The other spit in her face, shameless. "Dirty witch." She managed to push her away forcefully with a kick on her stomach.</p><p>Abigail coughed, backing away, and her opponent took the opportunity to hit her again, this time with her elbow. Her strength at the moment was clearly superior to that of the witch, who fell to the ground with a groan, holding her arm, which had started to bleed again.</p><p>The same foot that hit her earlier leaned against her sternum, pressing hard. “You had to suffer like the others. Tom and his goddamn taste for women... "</p><p>Now that Abigail could look at her better, she noticed a certain resemblance to the blue man Raelle had stumbled upon. They must have been siblings.</p><p>"It doesn't matter now, though,” the white woman laughed, “because, to hell with the plan, I'll kill you."</p><p>The foot on the chest disappeared just to allow the blonde to kneel and clasp gloved hands to her throat using all her weight to push down.</p><p>"Well? No swaggering now? How does an evil creature feel about dying without its power? " The girl's green eyes were spirited.</p><p>Abigail fought hard to escape from her grip, moving legs and arms, but the blood she was losing and the physical exhaustion she had been carrying since the collapse of the mountain did not help her.</p><p>She blinked, thinking of how naive it had been to separate from the rest of her unit.</p><p>In those couple of seconds, two hands appeared on the sides of the girl's jaw, turning it with a fast and precise movement. Her aggressor suddenly released her grip on her throat, falling to the side, lifeless.</p><p>Behind her, Tally withdrew her hands, furious. "Nobody hurts my family, bitch."</p><p>Abigail was finally able to fill her lungs with air, resting her head on the ground, exhausted despite the adrenaline. Tally was immediately close, helping her to get up with a heartened smile.</p><p>"Abigail, you're fine, thank Goddess ..." She held her in her arms, not as strong as she would have liked to do, but Abigail spoke worriedly.</p><p>"Tal, where's Persephone? Raelle told me you were waking her up! "</p><p>The redhead moved away, looking over her shoulder: Persephone appeared from the nearest corner, running towards them. "Aunt Abigail!"</p><p>Seeing the smile on her niece's face, Abigail abandoned the usual composure and opened her arms just in time to welcome the girl against her.</p><p>"You’re okay." She murmured against the girl’s shoulder, closing her eyes.</p><p>"Told you that love was more important than career," Tally smiled amused, raising her eyebrows, and Abigail gave her a look, remembering their daily challenge on the topic, began on Persephone’s birth day. The young woman pulled away from the embrace, suddenly serious.</p><p>"Where's mom? I thought she was with you."</p><p>Abigail's smile faded under her distressed eyes.</p><p>"She went to Scylla."</p><p>As she spoke, they all heard the loud sound of many steps approaching.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Raelle had to be careful where she put her feet, because from there on, the ground seemed dug and eaten by large roots. In some spots it even collapsed, and to proceed she had to leverage her arms, asking them a further effort.</p><p>The walls were now entirely covered by a luminescent flora, which gave the space a surreal and almost magical atmosphere. Although the light was not much, it was enough to make her see everything clearly: the color emanating from those apparently sentient organisms was predominantly blue, but small purple, green and red halos shone on the black of the wet rock.</p><p>She passed another big hole and looked out on it as soon as she was on the other side: it went down into the depths of the earth for who knows how many meters.</p><p>She then turned and continued, slowing her pace, because the end of the tunnel was not so far.</p><p>It was clearly the finish line because in front of her there was a wall on which a large map of white filament energy expanded, identical to that of the basement of the Necro building. The same substance that she had touched, and which now was protecting her from the attack of the spores.</p><p>Her gaze was drawn to a network of small, bright, root-like blue streaks that spread across the ground. They were thicker towards a specific point close to the opalescent wall, but Raelle was too enraptured by that both surreal and magnetic spectacle to notice the folded figure from which that energetic emanation started.</p><p>She lowered her hands to the ground, crouching, attracted by those thin channels, and she saw a fluorescent liquid, similar to chlorophyll, flowing inside. The calloused fingertips settled on the pulsating surface, and her heart suddenly increased its beats, jumping into her throat.</p><p>Every sense exploded, brought to life by the presence of Scylla, as if those blue tentacles were transporting the blood of the one she loved and would love forever.</p><p>Nostrils were invaded by the smell of her skin.</p><p>Her ears heard the sound of her breathing.</p><p>Her flavor was on the tongue.</p><p>Her hands trembled, as if they were touching a beating heart.</p><p>And finally, the last of her senses did not only have the perception of her.</p><p>The eyes followed slowly, fearfully, the length of that blue stripe, which reached a corner of the luminescent wall.</p><p>And finally, she saw her.</p><p> </p><p>Everything stopped, including her breathing.</p><p>All the past years no longer mattered, because Scylla was right there.</p><p>Raelle gasped, feeling warm tears wet her skin. She fell to her knees, feeling emptied and filled with life in a flash, and advanced almost crawling towards the curled up figure.</p><p>She was afraid, afraid that if she touched her she would disappear. Fear that it was not really her Scylla, even if her heart had no doubt.</p><p>She tried to pronounce her name, without success. Her hands continued to tremble even when she got close enough to touch her.</p><p>Thirteen years.</p><p>Thirteen years spent separated.</p><p>Thirteen years spent dreaming about her every night, desiring her every day.</p><p>Fingers hardened by time and fights settled, soft like a butterfly's touch, on Scylla's skin, and Raelle sensed that everything in that place was drenched with her energy.<br/>
When the palm rested on the slightly sunken cheek with reverence, a spark lit between them, igniting Scylla's body.</p><p>"Scyl..." Just pronouncing that name shook her deeply.</p><p>Pale eyelids rose very slowly, and the blue light emanating from the luminescent flora took a calm and deep shade of blue. Raelle was barely able to sense it, her face muscles twitched with emotion, and she tightened her lips not to cry any more than she was already doing.</p><p>"Scylla..." Her hand caressed her face with more determination, suddenly greedy of that contact.</p><p>Scylla's eyes had not changed, and when they met Raelle's, moving over her entire face, they took on a warm color, the pupils dilated, the eyebrows arched slightly.</p><p>"Raelle" It was just a whisper, coming out of parted lips.</p><p>The healer nodded, feeling exactly like the day when she woke up in the basement of Fort Salem, in front of the girl chained to a chair.</p><p>"You're here ... it's you ..." Scylla’s voice was hoarse and suffocated, but her heartbeat slowly increased its pace.</p><p>Raelle came closer, leaning over to place a kiss on her forehead, trying to stop crying, failing miserably. Scylla seemed weak beyond measure, as if the only thing that was keeping her alive was the contact with the mother Mycelium.</p><p>“It's me, Scyl. I’m here to take you home. "</p><p>She moved back to look into her wife’s eyes again. The blue of their irises took on a more intense light now that they were together. They looked at each other; Scylla raised her trembling hands and placed them on her wife's face, the touched skin was invaded by an unmistakable warmth.</p><p>Raelle held her breath, closing the distance between them, unable to wait. She kissed her, surrounding her tightly in her arms, giving Scylla her breath, her strength, her everything. It was like expressing a second time the promise made during their wedding. Raelle gave herself to Scylla with that kiss, that contact, and Scylla shivered, feeling her own body react in the best way possible.</p><p>Raelle knew exactly what she was doing, so she stopped controlling herself, to give Scylla the nourishment she needed to regain her strength, and also because she had been missing all this for too long.</p><p>The first kiss was sweet, guided only by nostalgia, grief and relief of finally being reunited. Scylla's hands remained firm, soft. But when Raelle squeezed harder, deepening their kisses, brushing her lips with her soft and warm tongue, Scylla's lungs expanded, her heart began to beat hard in her chest, bones and muscles regained strength. It was painful at first, because she hadn't felt blood flowing through her veins like this for years, but Raelle's presence accompanied her all the time, softening pain with shared pleasure, giving her tenacity, endurance, inner peace.</p><p>She literally returned to life thanks to Raelle's spirit, and if the healer was simply regaining power thanks to their increasingly intense kisses, she felt the Sparkle come back inside of her.</p><p>Feeling stronger, she brought a hand behind Raelle's head, forcing her impossibly closer, clutching the hair roots at the base of her neck between her fingers. Raelle groaned softly against her lips, biting them when Scylla's hand loosened her grip, slipping into her blonde hair.</p><p>They separated a few millimeters, gasping, and both opened their eyes in the same moment. Scylla breathed deeply, her eyes were no longer simply blue. They were pure electricity.</p><p>She was alive, fed by Raelle’s own life.</p><p>She stroked her wife's neck, rubbing their foreheads together until they burned, fully enjoying the sensation of the air that filled her body and the warm blood that began to make her regain awareness of every fiber of the body. Her slow thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Raelle, who was still trying to catch her breath.</p><p>"Scyl, I’d..stay here forever, but we have to go." The thought of her daughter pushed her to come back to reality.</p><p>Scylla swallowed, staring back into crystal blue eyes, and nodded.</p><p>"Seph is here, too."</p><p>The older woman freezed, looking at her, then turned her head to look at the dark tunnel, confused. "Persephone?" Her voice was a little more clear. Her eyes flashed.</p><p>Raelle nodded, holding her hands.</p><p>"Can you stand up?"</p><p>Scylla laid her eyes on Raelle again in a gesture that was unmistakably hers. Shameless, brazen, bold. Raelle tried to hold back the immense smile born on her lips.</p><p>"Stand up? I'm ready to destroy this place. "</p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p>"Careful." She held out a hand, helping Scylla to get over the large root.</p><p>"I don't even remember how I got here" Scylla said through her teeth, trying to regain full control of a body she hadn't used properly for a long time.</p><p>The luminescent flora was slowly dying out, the mushrooms retreated as they passed.</p><p>"I think you saved me, Rae." The brunette whispered, walking beside Raelle, who in the meantime had lowered herself, lifting Scylla's right arm around her neck to help her move forward. The blonde gave her a doubtful look. "I am, now."</p><p>“No, I mean...the wall you saw down there. It started growing when I stopped fighting. It's the same as the one you touched, Rae. And I am bonded to you. It saved me, because I'm one with you, Raelle. " Scylla watched her wife as she reflected on those words, then continued.</p><p>"I could only think of you, and Persephone, and how guilty I felt ..."</p><p>Raelle looked ahead, making a disapproving sound, but Scylla didn't stop, pointing out every word. “Rae. It is the truth. I abandoned you. "</p><p>"You were kidnapped, Scylla."</p><p>"I should never have left my family."</p><p>"You had to, and it wasn't your fault. "</p><p>"You raised Seph, alone."</p><p>Raelle gritted her teeth.</p><p>"It wasn't that difficult."</p><p>"Oh, I have no doubt about it..."</p><p>The blonde thought that Scylla was being sarcastic, but when she turned her head searching for a sign of irony, the only emotion she read on her wife's expression was kindness, sincerity. Scylla was completely honest and transparent with her emotions, and it still managed to amaze Raelle, who smiled, coming closer, brushing their lips together.</p><p>"You're not as arrogant as you used to be, mh?"</p><p>"Don't push me, love." Scylla sported a big smile. The first, after thirteen years.</p><p>"You are hopeless, Ramshorn."</p><p>"Oh come on, I know you love it."</p><p>The blonde pinched her side slightly, focusing on the road.</p><p>"You can be sassy just because you know how much I love you."</p><p>Scylla did not stop looking at Raelle for a second, letting herself be guided by her wife.</p><p>"I never stopped, not even a second."</p><p>And Raelle knew she was not referring to her being arrogant, but to loving her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After what seemed like hours, a dim light started to illuminate the narrow space. The tunnel became a little wider, the luminescent flora had completely disappeared from the rocks and the slope began to decrease.</p><p>Scylla stretched her body as she approached the exit leading to a place that had seen her suffer for so many days, months, years. She felt the instinct to run away, but Raelle's firm grip gave her the courage she needed. Furthermore, the thought of Persephone lost somewhere in those cursed rooms infuriated her. She lingered on the thought of her daughter for a little bit, wondering if she would been able to recognise her. The same question Persephone asked herself so many times in the past. Raelle thought of Abigail, if she was able to find Tally and Seph, but she pushed that doubt away, trusting her sister.</p><p>They looked at each other, slowing down, a few meters from the turn that took the tunnel, where Raelle knew the well-lit path would begin. With a breath, they walked together under the light, narrowing their eyes, accustomed to the darkness of the underground tunnel. Something told them that somewhere, not that far away, an animated fight was on. A mute call was heard by both of the women inside their mind , like an insistent tingle on the edge of their consciences. Scylla looked at Raelle, thinking she was the only one feeling it, but from her gaze she could tell the blonde was hearing it, too.</p><p>"Can you run?" Raelle frowned, worried by that perception, and Scylla hurried to nod, feeling truly strong enough to fight against an army.</p><p>"Good, because I think Tally is in trouble."</p><p> </p><p>From then on they began to walk faster and faster until they ran, Scylla immediately behind Raelle, while they followed Tally's increasingly intense call. Occasionally, Raelle slowed down to make sure the other one was able to keep up with her.</p><p>They continued to run along the long corridors, careful not to put too much weight on their steps, checking around every corner. The maze seemed all the same, the streets were not marked with any symbol: that place had been created on purpose not to allow any prisoner to escape.</p><p>Fortunately, Tally's voice was all they needed, and it was guiding them in a specific direction.</p><p>They passed a familiar intersection, and Raelle knew from the debris still on the ground that it was the one hit by her windstrike. The road had been cleared up. That made her realize she didn't know how much time she spent underground.</p><p>After another turn they would have been able to guess the right direction anyways because of the screams and loud noises coming from there.</p><p>They run towards the new corner of the corridor, feeling that it would have been the last. Raelle was out of breath. Scylla felt her heart pounding against her throat knowing that beyond that wall she would have seen her daughter again.</p><p>The healer quickly put the backpack she carried on her shoulders on the ground, searching inside for Abigail's scourge. She also drew out a dagger, which she handed to Scylla, silently asking her if she was able to defend herself. In response, the brunette grabbed the weapon confidently, swallowing.</p><p>Before Raelle could take the step that would have exposed her to what was beyond their shelter, Scylla grabbed her arm and pulled her back for a heated kiss. They huddled for a few seconds, inhaling deeply through the nose, while an adrenaline rush prepared them for the impending fight.</p><p>"I love you." Scylla spoke against her lips, before running with Raelle into the unknown.</p><p> </p><p>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_</p><p> </p><p>They found themselves inside a large room in every aspect similar to a cave, if it weren't for the huge lamps on the ceiling that illuminated the entire space with a very bright light.</p><p>Raelle and Scylla managed to count at least twenty people with their eyes, and between them they saw Abigail and Tally. Persephone was probably fighting in the center of the room, hidden, because they couldn't see her. The redhead was the first to notice them, being the closest to the entrance. She turned, thinking it was new enemies, but when she realized it was them, her gaze brightened. She lingered too much, though, because a man armed with a metal bar took immediately the opportunity to attack. Raelle moved faster, powered up by her previous kiss. The guy didn't even notice the blade of the scourge that hit him in the chest.</p><p>"Rae! Scylla!!" Tally ran up to Raelle, but the blonde ran away, towards the center of the hall, her weapon held tightly in her hands. "Later, Tal!"</p><p>"Oh right. Right." And she looked for a new enemy to take down.</p><p>Abigail heard Tally's voice from across the room, but she was dealing with two enemies at the same time and she couldn't understand what she said. She managed to attack one of them, giving her back to a woman armed with knives. She turned immediately, ready to defend herself, but the opponent was lying on the ground. Above her, there was Scylla.</p><p>"Ramshorn..." Abigail felt her heart tighten at the sight of the woman, much thinner than she remembered her, but clearly stronger than her at the moment.</p><p>"Did you miss me, High Atlantic?" Scylla smiled, raising her eyebrows. "You will thank me later." She immediately ran to the center of the space, fighting, where most of the enemies were concentrated.</p><p>She managed to have a glimpse of dark hair and fast movements beyond the massive bodies of men and the toned and slender forms of women blocking her way.</p><p>Persephone was probably doing her best a few meters from her and with that certainty, nobody was able to stop Scylla. She moved with the same agility that had characterized her youth, forgetting to be almost forty years old. Her child needed her.</p><p>She cut, defended, pushed and sank, creating an opening. The enemies fell one after another under her blade, thanks also to Abigail, who fought beside her.</p><p>Finally, Scylla concentrated all her strength on a dark-haired woman standing between her and Seph. She had seen her lift a sharp piece of glass with a scream, ready to hit the back of the girl who fought skillfully right there in front of another opponent.</p><p>Scylla took her braided hair with her hand, hitting her between her shoulders with a knee at the same time. The woman fell with her hands forward, but doing so, the glass fell on the ground, piercing her stomach in the fall.</p><p>Persephone, hearing a muffled cry, turned on her heels panting and ready to strike but stopped just in time, facing Scylla. Her expression was not the one of a eighteen year old girl.</p><p>Her eyes widened, her lips moved imperceptibly in a silent word. <em>Mom.</em></p><p>Scylla lowered her guard, catching her breath, without taking her eyes off her daughter.</p><p>They looked at each other, forgetting the fight that surrounded them. Persephone looked torn, her features contracted, and Scylla understood her discomfort. However, she couldn’t expect what happened next.</p><p>Her daughter attacked her, screaming.</p><p>"Seph, what ..?" She defended herself, blocking her daughter's blow with one arm, but did not react, while Persephone continued to advance, charging her attacks with ever greater force.</p><p>"Persephone!!" Raelle's cry reached their ears. The healer was fighting with a man but glanced in their directionat at every opportunity. She gritted her teeth, blocking a blow, and used that pause to scream again. "What are you doing! It’s your mother!"</p><p>"NO!" Persephone screamed back, continuing to attack. "HOW DO YOU KNOW IT’S REALLY HER!?"</p><p>There was pain in her eyes, denial. There were enough emotions mixed together to create a chaos in which it was impossible to find reason or lucidity.</p><p>Scylla stopped yet another blow, but unlike the previous ones, she did it by grabbing the girl's arm, without squeezing it. She just stopped her.</p><p>"Seph, it's me!"</p><p>"No!" Persephone tried to free herself from the grip, full of anger.</p><p>Anger that she had felt in the last hours, and in the last thirteen years of her young life. Anger that remained repressed within her every evening, when her mother slowly withered, looking outside the window, or when the desire to beat anyone who said something wrong about her family was too much. She felt the sadness she had felt every day, listening to her friends talking about their parents, about how much they could count on one when the other could not understand them. She only had her mom Raelle.</p><p>Day after day, everything she felt over the years became unconsciously Scylla's fault.</p><p>She was mad at Scylla. Even though she knew it was unfair.</p><p>Persephone tugged her own arm once more, ending up bringing her mother closer.</p><p>"No, no, no!!" Frustrated tears began to streak down her face.</p><p>Scylla didn't try to convince her with words, but didn't let go of her wrist. Not even the intense blue eyes parted from hers, looking at her child with love, with sadness and with acceptance of the feelings that were being thrown at her, knowing that she deserved them.</p><p>In the meantime, Abigail, Tally and Raelle managed to join forces, taking down the last two men left standing. As soon as they were able to catch their breath they remained distant, leaving them space, observing the scene from afar and, for the moment, limiting their affection within the Bellweather Unit.</p><p>The silence created in the room did not help Persephone's thoughts, which swirled around Scylla's face, who looked at her with an emotion that reminded her that distant summer day, on the beach, when she was little. But she could not keep her anger away, which was coming out with tears. She tried to hit Scylla again, and this time she didn’t defend herself: she accused the impact of the fist against her shoulder without a blink.</p><p>Persephone was so young, young and impatient. So angry. But in that anger there was pain. The pain of a daughter who couldn’t grow next to her mother. And Scylla knew that nobody could have given them back those years. She knew she deserved her daughter's anger, because she had abandoned her, even if it wasn’t her intention. She knew that Persephone's feelings were right and valid, and no words would have been able to make them disappear. What she felt was real, and although neither of them wished to experience everything they had experienced, the emotions that arose from those years were real and indelible, from the first to the last.</p><p>Persephone slowly lost strength, continuing to hit Scylla, in need of releasing the anger she had kept hidden for too many years. She fell to her knees, and Scylla followed, shifting her grip higher, around the girl's elbow.</p><p>Persephone had imagined countless scenarios over the years, but in her head they were all playful, full of joy and serenity. She would have never thought that once opened that door, she would have found resentment, profound sadness and a sense of injustice. How was it possible to feel all that anger for someone you deeply loved?</p><p>"I hate you... I hate you..." Seph cried, looking at the ground, unable to bear the gaze of her mother, because she understood that it was really her from the first moment. She knew from the way she held her, looked at her, and how she didn't rebel against her attacks.</p><p>Scylla sat close, dropping the knife she was still holding to the ground. Then she raised her hand, placing it on Persephone's young face, wet with tears and dirty with dust. On her forehead, the old cut began to bleed again.</p><p>"I know, Seph." She sought her gaze, which still did not rise from the ground.</p><p>"I know, my love." She said even more gently.</p><p>Then she paused, and the only sound that was heard were Persephone's light sobs.</p><p>The truth was that Scylla could understand her perfectly. She saw herself in that anger, and silently thanked life for having left Raelle with their child instead of her, because her wife knew how to handle those moods much better than her. She knew what Persephone was feeling and what she felt in the past years. She hated her parents, too, when they were killed. Because loving them as intensely as she had loved them and not having them there would have destroyed her heart. She knew very well, however, that that hatred was only a fictitious cover created by a suffering mind for a book written only by words of love. That the cover served to remind not to open the book, to not suffer anymore. To not be vulnerable again.</p><p>So, she gave her daughter time to cry, to let it all out, staying beside her.</p><p>“I'm here, Persephone. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I will never leave you again."</p><p>Only then did Persephone look up to meet her mother's eyes.</p><p>In that moment, their irises equaled in color and intensity, united by a deep bond that went beyond any word or action. Scylla stroked her cheek with her thumb, smiling softly at her, moved. "Never again."</p><p>The girl bit her lips, narrowing her moist eyes - a typical Raelle gesture- feeling a new emotion.</p><p>"Mom..." Another sob kept her from continuing, but the nickname no longer seemed so anomalous, addressed to someone other than Raelle. After years of doubts, the flavor and meaning of the word really made sense.</p><p>Scylla wrapped her in her arms, holding her close, and Persephone found herself crying again against her mom’s neck, finally feeling her skin’s scent. After a few seconds, Raelle enveloped them both with her warmth, joining them, returning to her family.</p><p>Although it was obvious they still had a lot to talk about, for the first time in her life, Persephone felt complete.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My heart cried at the reunion. (Also, Scylla is a beast when she fight.)<br/>Let me know what you think, and thank you for reading this story, it's the first I ever wrote in english and it has a special spot in my heart.<br/>(The epilogue is basically the smut w̶e̶ Raylla deserves. I read a @katienelly fanfic and remembered how much I love the trope.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. For you, only the best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What can I say about this? It's basically the softest smut. (I also had to change the rating.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The return trip was strangely silent at first. Abigail had managed to ask for support via radio thanks to the equipment she had brought with her, miraculously left in her backpack. They didn't bother to find the rest of their stuff, just focusing on bringing Scylla away from that place.</p><p>The message was answered by various countries, but it was the closest Swiss base that had sent a plane. The same vehicle they were sitting on at that moment, finally enjoying the silence and the well-deserved rest required by their exhausted spirits. They did not choose distant seats, as they did in the first leg, because they only wanted to be close to each member of the Unit, Scylla included.</p><p>"I can't believe you made out while they were kicking our ass." Abigail said suddenly, breaking the quiet silence. The usual rigidity was gone, giving space to a deep and soft relief that was read in her posture.</p><p>Scylla looked away from Raelle, assuming a pleased and challenging expression that everyone missed.</p><p>"If you feel bad ‘cause you missed it, we can give you a pay-per-view demonstration, Abigail."</p><p>A laugh escaped Persephone, observing their interactions with curiosity and - especially between Scylla and Raelle - slight embarrassment. "Nobody says that, mom."</p><p>Both Raelle and Scylla looked at her, surprised.</p><p>She, too, realized the naturalness with which she called Scylla, because she began to torture her hands, looking away from the rest of the group, but she didn’t stop to smile. She was too happy.</p><p>Tally laughed aloud, ruffling her niece's raven hair.</p><p>"You guys are weird”</p><p>And this was enough to ease the tension, bringing the smile back on their faces.</p><p>"You won't believe it, Ramshorn, but if it means seeing Raelle happy, I'll bear the terrible scene." Abigail winked at Persephone, without getting noticed by the others, and the girl bit her lip so as not to smile too openly.</p><p>"If you really insist, I'm definitely not complaining." Raelle did not hesitate for a moment before taking Scylla's face in her hands and kissing her with transport, exaggerating the theatricality of the gesture.</p><p>Scylla put a hand to her chest, slumping against Raelle, risking to break with a smile that kiss received with extreme pleasure. Tally and Abigail feigned a scene, turning their heads and making noises of disgust, and Tally leaned over to cover Persephone's eyes laughing. "There are children here! A little demeanor! "</p><p>Persephone also laughed with them, a hearty laugh, but she couldn't help peeking through her aunt Tally's fingers. The happy expression that spread on her face almost hurt her heart. Seeing her parents so happy, seeing Raelle finally so happy, as she had never seen her, was all she needed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once back in Fort Salem they were received by the General herself. Persephone did not care much what she had to say, because the praise woven by those who could make a difference did not matter when they stayed sit comfortably in their own chairs, playing war with the lives of others.</p><p>And Scylla had the same opinion, too, because her gaze remained impassive throughout Abigail's mother's speech. It was Abigail herself who stopped the General, saying that everything could wait at least a few weeks, because the only thing her unit needed was a well-deserved rest.</p><p>Petra added nothing else, assuming a disgruntled look, and dismissed them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For Scylla, returning to the real world was not easy. Raelle noticed it in her movements, in the looks behind her shoulders or when Persephone screamed from her room, as she was used to when they were alone in the house. She was constantly tense, and every time someone touched her without warning she would literally jump, ready to protect herself. On the other hand, their daughter was definitely excited. Once the initial embarrassment had passed, it seemed that she was waiting for nothing more than to have a parent other than Raelle. A few days after their return, the blonde entered the living room, facing her wife sitting comfortably on the sofa they had chosen together before getting married, and Persephone curled up on her lap, half asleep. If it had been someone else, she would have been sad, because that was their thursday night tradition, but since it was Scylla, she couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"Wow, Seph, you couldn't wait to get rid of me?"</p><p>Her daughter grumbled, clutching her arms to her chest, as she did as a child, and bending her knees, only to allow Raelle to come closer and then lay her legs on her.</p><p>The two women smiled, watching Persephone fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scylla was unable to relax for at least a week. The Necros immediately requested to be able to work with her and kept her in the building every day until late in the evening, studying and researching the connection that she seemed to have established with the Mycelium through her bond with Raelle. At night they slept together, but Raelle felt her far away and Scylla was no longer used to her presence. Sometimes they woke up from opposite sides of the bed: when it happened to Raelle, she slowly tried to get back to Scylla, moving slowly so as not to wake her, to not frighten her. The first nights Scylla had jumped away from her embrace with fear, apologizing after, but remaining tense anyway for the rest of the night. When it was Scylla who woke away from Raelle, she remained motionless, staring at the profile of her wife's face illuminated by the little moonlight that came in through the window.</p><p> </p><p>Their first morning off, more than seven days after their return home, Scylla stretched, waking up with a smile in the arms of her wife, who was placing slow and sleepy kisses against her temple.</p><p>"Mmhh’morning" Scylla turned on her side, giving Raelle a soft kiss on her jaw.</p><p>"Good morning beautiful."</p><p>They looked at each other for a few moments, and Scylla felt her body relaxed, really safe for the first time, as when she had been young and in love. She welcomed that sensation, enjoying Raelle's embrace, who raised an eyebrow at her, and the brunette swallowed, starting to feel the same fire she felt a week before, in the tunnel. Before she could move, however, Raelle began to whisper.</p><p>"You know that when she was little, Seph walked in while I was masturbating?"</p><p>It was Scylla's turn to raise her eyebrows.</p><p>"Okay?" She laughed, not understanding why she was telling her that.</p><p>"I was doing it while looking at this-" She leaned back, pointing to the frame she kept on the bedside table, "-photograph."</p><p>It was the photo she had taken of her on the day they decided to have a child.</p><p>"And... you're telling me this now, because ...?" Scylla moved closer, sliding her arms around Raelle’s neck.</p><p>It was the first day she felt really well, finally at home.</p><p>Raelle moistened her lips, her eyes sparkled.</p><p>"To turn you on, of course."</p><p>Scylla laughed, approaching her smiling face, then holding her breath when Raelle's hands immediately went under her shirt, looking for contact with her skin.</p><p>"You are succeeding, Collar." Scylla kissed her, moving over her, surrounding her hips with her knees, while their lips began to chase each other in a run-up of kisses and bites. Raelle immediately moved her hands lower, going to rest on Scylla's butt, and there they pushed, drawing her even closer. Scylla felt her heartbeat all over the places, overwhelmed.</p><p>"Seph is at Tally and Gerit’s." Two light blue eyes looked at her full of expectations, and Scylla pretended to think about it.</p><p>"Really? Let me think."</p><p>Raelle knew exactly what she was doing, and moved to kiss her neck as she spoke. "Mhmh, tell me .."</p><p>"We have the house and the morning off."</p><p>"Yes..." a bite just below the jaw, followed by a wet kiss.</p><p>"We are alone..."</p><p>"Yes ma'am," a trail of kisses down the throat, down to where their position allowed.</p><p>"And your plan would be..." The words died in her throat when Raelle's pelvis pressed against her, eager. She barely managed not to moan loudly. It was clear that too many years had passed since the last time she had felt such an intense physical desire, because every single hormone started to go crazy. It was a weird and scary feeling, being able to connect with her emotions all of a sudden after days spent with her wife.</p><p>She didn't waste time talking. Her hands went quickly to the edge of Raelle's shirt, and, as she returned to catch her lips, she lifted the fabric, waiting for the help and consent of the wife.</p><p>The other welcomed her message, arching her back just enough to allow her to undress quickly. The garment was then thrown to the ground by Scylla with an abrupt gesture that made Raelle laugh, but it was a short laugh, because Scylla straightened above her, removing her shirt, too. She remained in that position for a while, half naked, under the burning eyes of the blonde. Even though they were not as young as they once were and their bodies were less smooth, toned and resistant, Raelle had never been so excited. Scylla knew it by the look in her eyes, because she smiled, looking at her in return, and slowly lowered herself, making her wife wait.</p><p>When she was close enough, Raelle placed a hand behind her neck, quickly pulling her in and slightly raising her head so that she could kiss those lips as soon as possible.</p><p>Scylla no longer tried to restrain herself, letting out the groan of pleasure born directly from the heat between her legs. Raelle moved a hand between their bodies, impatient, and-</p><p>"Moms, I'm going to Aunt Tal- MOMS!!!"</p><p>As fast as it had opened, their bedroom door slammed shut, accompanied by Persephone's voice. "I’M NOT GONE YET!!"</p><p>"What the he-, Persephone! You have to knock! How many times did I tell you? " Raelle removed her hands from where they were ready to act and raised the sheet over Scylla's back, blushing, while Scylla began to laugh, sinking her face against her neck.</p><p>“You will be happy to know that I will be shocked for life by this scene. Thank you very much!"</p><p>“One more reason to stop entering without knocking, Seph. You can't complain when you did everything yourself "</p><p>"Okay, yes! Enough! I’ll leave now, love you! ...even if you do these things when I’m still in the house. " The girl muttered as she went down the stairs.</p><p>Raelle laughed, saying her goodbye loudly enough to be heard, immediately followed by Scylla.</p><p>When they were sure they heard the front door close, they remained still, breathing against each other and continuing to laugh. It was only after a few minutes that the brunette lowered herself to kiss the lips of her beloved, smiling against them.</p><p>“A clear sign of karma there, Rae.”</p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They didn’t stay in bed for long after Persephone had completely destroyed the atmosphere. They both got up and went downstairs for breakfast in silence, Scylla a little more taciturn than usual. Raelle continued glancing at her, and every time their eyes met Scylla smiled, reassuring. Thanks to that the blonde managed not to worry too much. They spent the day mostly separate, immersed in their own duties. Scylla had insisted on going back to studying what the Necros had discovered, as curious as they were to understand, and Raelle was happy to see that something had remained the same, after all.</p><p>Before dinner, Raelle was sitting quietly on her armchair, pretending to read the book resting on her knees, while torturing her fingernails. She kept thinking about Scylla, how long it would have taken before she felt comfortable again. She didn't expect everything to be exactly as it was before, but she couldn't help thinking about what they did that morning, the desire that had prevailed in her. And Scylla hadn't said a single word about it.</p><p>Maybe she pushed her and it was too early. But they were married after all, weren't they? Maybe it was Scylla who had changed. Perhaps, over the years, her fire had gone out, and she no longer desired her that way but was scared to tell her. Raelle swallowed, taken aback by that thought. Not that it was exactly a problem, she would have loved Scylla and stayed with her even if she never wanted to make love to her again.</p><p>And as she had heard her thoughts, Scylla called her from upstairs.</p><p>"Rae, can you... if you're not busy, can you come here?"</p><p>The echo of her voice came from the bathroom, and for a second Raelle thought about the first months of pregnancy often spent in that room together with her wife.</p><p>With a sigh she abandoned the book on the sofa, climbing the stairs two steps at a time. She would have dealt with the topic carefully, but she had to talk and ask about it, to know what Scylla thought and was feeling.</p><p>As soon as she opened the door she found herself in front of a very unexpected scene.</p><p>Her jaw dropped in front of the dark room, lit only by the warm light of candles placed on the ground, on the shelves, on the sides of the bathtub. And, immersed in hot water, there was Scylla, who looked at her, with her legs pressed against her chest.</p><p>Raelle silently waited, standing in the doorway, her hand still on the handle.</p><p>"Want to join me?" Scylla's cheeks were colored with a sweet shade of pink, and although it must have been the heat of the water, Raelle liked to think it was caused by shyness.</p><p>"Sure." She quickly dropped her hand, taken aback.</p><p>Scylla looked at her from head to toe, and before her wife could take another step forward, she stopped her with whispered words. "Close the door, Raelle."</p><p>The other swallowed, moving one hand behind her back, without taking her eyes off Scylla's. A <em>click</em> assured them both that no one could disturb them, even if the house was empty at the moment.</p><p>Raelle advanced to the center of the room and slowly began to undress, starting with her socks. Scylla watched her every move.</p><p>When all the clothes were on the ground, Raelle returned to look at her wife, whose eyes returned quickly to her face, busy admiring the naked body that stood right in front of her until a moment before.</p><p>"Come" Scylla gave her space and Raelle sat in front of her, imitating her position, the only way they could both stay comfortable inside the bathtub. Scylla left her eyes wander on the water before speaking again.</p><p>"I'm sorry if I was weird all day." What she meant was <em>After this morning.</em></p><p>The other shook her head slowly, but Scylla put a hand on her knee, and Raelle's clear eyes followed that movement.</p><p>“It’s not easy to come back to normality. I know it’s been a week, but... It's not your fault. I just ... I struggle. To get back in touch with my emotions. And when I start feeling them they are almost overwhelming. And I'm scared."</p><p>Raelle returned to focus on her, still silent.</p><p>"And by emotions I mean... all... all emotions." At that point Scylla was blushing for a reason that had nothing to do with the heat of the water.</p><p>Somehow, the atmosphere was similar and diametrically opposite to the one they experienced inside the gallery where Raelle found her. It was similar because of the thick air of possibilities laying between them, but it was opposite because that day everything had seemed cold, electrifying and rushed, while now, from the dim light to the vulnerability of being naked, close and softened by the water, everything spoke of warmth, calm and intimacy.</p><p>Scylla started fidgeting when Raelle said nothing, giving her space to express her feelings.</p><p>"What I'm trying to tell you is that... I want to make love to you, Raelle. Now."<br/>
Raelle felt like a young girl, excited and taken aback by those words.</p><p>“If... that’s okay with you.” Scylla’s hand tensed a little, almost slipping away from Raelle’s bare knee.</p><p>The healer didn’t expect any of that when she climbed the stairs, and was a little speechless by the honesty, even if she tried to keep a calm expression. Scylla knew her well, though, and sensed her emotions, but said nothing, simply looking at her, waiting for an answer.</p><p>"Okay, Scyl." Raelle intertwined their fingers, taking her hand and moving it slowly, slowly forward, on her thigh. "I will help you." She saw Scylla's throat move in an attempt to swallow, while her eyes followed the movement of their hands.</p><p>"Come here." Raelle whispered, leaning her back against the edge of the bathtub, inviting her wife to come forward, until Scylla managed to sit on her lap. The older woman had to expect the sensations that would follow that gesture, moving to that position, but she still had to hold her breath when their centers came in contact and Raelle's hands caressed her bare back, holding her.</p><p>"Is this okay?” Raelle whispered again, as soon as Scylla felt her breathing slow down.</p><p>She was unable to formulate a verbal response, so she simply nodded several times, too focused on not focusing all her attention where their bodies were touching.</p><p>"Scyl, look at me”</p><p>Her eyes, who stared at a precise point between Raelle's collarbones, looked up, and what she found in Raelle's eyes was pure love, calm, reassurance.</p><p>"We will go slow, I promise." She smiled at her.</p><p>Scylla felt herself shivering, and instinctively brought her hands on her wife's strong shoulders ready to support her. Raelle, in the meantime, sank her palms into the water and brought them over her back to warm her. Scylla closed her eyes, sighing, and began to breathe deeply, relaxing under those movements full of care and attention. Raelle smiled, approaching to kiss the corner of her mouth. She couldn’t move back, because two hands moved from over the shoulders to the sides of her neck, trapping her there, and Scylla's lips landed on hers, opening almost immediately, asking her to deepen the kiss.</p><p>Raelle's tongue tempted her mouth, slowly, initially tracing a light path over her lower lip. Then, after Scylla’s impatient noises, she pushed inside, exploring and enjoying her taste with slow and expert movements. Her calloused hands stopped running up and down, moving on the front of Scylla's body, and soft fingers caressed the hips, the torso, the sides of the breast. Every touch driven by devotion, calmly.</p><p>Scylla didn’t hold back when she felt Raelle's fingers going up her body, and her low moan was swallowed whole by Raelle’s mouth, who smiled smugly against her.</p><p>Hands continued to move up, on the shoulders, and then turned, following the line of the collarbones. Her mouth pulled away, going to settle behind Scylla’s ear in an open mouthed kiss, and while her fingers traced the shape of those bones placed just under the thin layer of skin, Raelle murmured again. "Is this okay?" This time her voice was no longer soft. It took on a more rough, slightly provocative tone.</p><p>"Yes, please, don’t stop." Scylla sighed, placing a hand behind her wife’s head, holding her close.</p><p>And Raelle didn’t stop.</p><p>Her hands once again traced the length of the collarbones, meeting in the center, just below the neck. One went back, settling behind the heart, while the other went down, between the breasts, lingering.</p><p>When the warm, moist palm leaned on her, exactly over her nipple, Scylla bit her lips hard.</p><p>Raelle moved her head back to look at her. Scylla lowered her eyes to watch the slow movement of Raelle's hand on her breast. And she moaned again, feeling wet. And not because of water.</p><p>Being touched that way and watching was like witnessing the awakening of a dormant volcano, and she was definitely not used to feeling that kind of physical pleasure anymore, because her volcano was igniting faster than a match. She closed her eyes, both enchanted and turned on by the care given by Raelle's touch.</p><p>She began to move her hips impatiently. Her center had started throbbing by a few minutes, and she was sure that Raelle was able to feel it, since they were practically crushed against each other. The blonde gave no sign of it, though, because her hands and kisses did not change their rhythm, respectful of times and boundaries.</p><p>Scylla moved forward, driven by her instincts, grinding against Raelle’s hips, and that movement forced the other woman to breathe deeply, trying to control herself.</p><p>Aware of Raelle's emotions, Scylla leaned her forehead against Raelle’s, who was worshiping her with her hands. "Rae, go for it.”</p><p>Raelle bit her lip, trying to calm her breathing, which was speeding up. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm sure. Please… ” She opened her eyes, staring into the blue ones in front of her, and added with a needy whisper. "Touch me."</p><p>Scylla moved back a little and decided to stare at her eyes while Raelle’s hand went down under the surface of the water, escaping the view. It was the best choice ever made.</p><p>Raelle couldn’t be able to maintain the usual delicacy when her fingers found her sex. Her whole palm cupped her and started to move back and forth.</p><p>Scylla began to breathe through her mouth, trying to maintain eye contact.</p><p>"Is this okay...?" Raelle's eyes shone, illuminated by the light of candles.</p><p>"Yes, yes, it’s- it's perfect" Scylla's gaze darkened, the irises eaten by pupils.</p><p>Raelle's fingers separated from each other, sliding between the wet folds, then massaging the clitoris with the slowest of movements.</p><p>Being able to look at Scylla in the eyes at each new movement, to see her react, to savor every trembling blink was like pouring hot liquid lust on her, and Raelle felt her inner walls tighten around nothing.</p><p>Nothing and nobody was touching her, but the pleasure she was feeling was stronger than any other ever experienced. Taken by the vortex of those sensations, she pushed her fingertips against the entrance of Scylla, who was forced to bite again her lips, stifling an almost sinful moan.</p><p>Raelle’s hand stopped, but Scylla pressed herself against it, prompting her to move forward.</p><p>Their eyes met again.</p><p>Then Raelle, after a silent agreement, pushed with the slowest gesture ever known by humankind - or at least it seemed so to Scylla - two fingers inside her, sinking slowly, millimeter after millimeter, up to the knuckles. And even when they reached their limit she continued to push, gaining a few centimeters, making Scylla's mouth open even more, gasping in search for air, or for Raelle, or who knows what.</p><p>They stood motionless for a second, eyes to eyes, Scylla’s body stretched like violin strings, Raelle ready to grant her any wish.</p><p>As slow as they entered, those fingers retired from Scylla's warm body, which instinctively contracted her muscles around Raelle so as not to let her out.</p><p>Raelle smiled viciously, coming closer with her torso, surrounding her better with the other arm. The way she held her and the grin printed on her face made Scylla think the worst, but hell, if the storm had to come, she was ready for it.</p><p>Raelle took her time, her hand still trapped by Scylla's muscles. She managed to move anyway, skilfully escaping. "Are you ready?"</p><p>Scylla intensified her gaze, ready for the attack that would have come at any moment. She surrounded Raelle's shoulders with her arms, ready to feel the world turn upside down. She was ready: ready for the fireworks, to lose herself, damn, she was also ready to feel pain.</p><p>But none of this happened, and the confused look that appeared on her face was enough to express her surprise. Raelle knew exactly what she was doing and, managing to read Scylla's thoughts, her smile expanded further.</p><p>"Do you think <em>that</em> is the best way to reach an orgasm?" She whispered, suddenly close to her lips, while her gaze became liquid, influenced by her own words. "No, Scyl. For you, only the best. "</p><p>And her fingers pushed inside again, even slower, while their eyes remained chained to each other.</p><p>Scylla tightened her grip on his wife's warm shoulders, resisting the urge to close her eyes.</p><p>"I want you to imagine, Scylla ..." Those simple whispered words were answered by a new wave of heat that enveloped Raelle's fingers that, feeling it, pushed harder, forcing again, taking a few inches more of Scylla. Still, she felt no pain.</p><p>"... I want you to imagine what's going on inside of your body, right now.." having said that, her fingers curled, reaching places where even she had never been.</p><p>Scylla could not resist anymore, she could not keep her eyes open. Mind, body and heart were now in Raelle's hands. But she was not allowed the privilege of escaping from the the power of what Raelle was doing to her, because she heard her voice calling.</p><p>"Scyl, look at me."</p><p>And Scylla obeyed, feeling invaded by a new wave of pleasure, even more powerful than the previous one.</p><p>Again, their eyes met, and Scylla begged not to come, not yet, because that was the most upsetting and pleasant feeling she had ever experienced. For a second she wondered if it was possible to die of pleasure, but then Raelle's fingers reminded her that she was alive, still making love to her, just a little faster than before.</p><p>This time, when Raelle felt her knuckles touch her soft skin, she helped her fingers go deeper with a push of the hips, holding Scylla pressed down with the arm that surrounded her body.</p><p>And Scylla no longer knew how to breathe, her vision blurred.</p><p>"Does it feel good?” Raelle breathed hot against her skin, fully enjoying her expression, pervaded by a sensation that went far beyond pleasure.</p><p>Looking at her, Raelle decided to have pity on her soul, stopping moving so impossibly slow and beginning to sink at a steady pace, faster and faster. And Scylla was infinitely grateful for that, because what Raelle did to her so far was too much to bear for a simple human body.</p><p>She could not even count to five, Raelle had taken her to the limit, leaving her on the edge for too long, making her almost mad.</p><p>She reached the orgasm after a few more strokes, moaning silently, when Raelle curled her fingers the same way she did earlier, pressing on a very sensitive spot inside of her.</p><p>Only then she closed her eyes, when she fell from the precipice, and the warm body against which she melted was ready to take her, holding each piece of her together.</p><p>Raelle helped her out of the orgasm by moving gently inside her for a few seconds more, until she stopped completely. Then they didn’t move from that position, while their breathing returned to calm down and Raelle's hand resumed the old path on her back, reassuring and warm.</p><p>When she tried to free the other hand, slowly pulling it out, Scylla sighed, still very sensitive.</p><p>"I don't think I can move anymore."</p><p>Raelle choked the laughter that came out spontaneously against her wife’s white shoulder, biting the skin beneath her.</p><p>"Mh. That means Persephone will find us here, and she’ll be traumatized a second time. "</p><p>Scylla's body trembled, shaken by the deep and genuine laughter that rose from her chest. "You are so stupid"</p><p>"For you, Scyl, only the best."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I love writing this? Yes.<br/>Did I need water? Yes.<br/>This was the true last chapter. Thank you for your kind comments, they made my day. Now I will take a break, because I spent the last week writing, editing and translating. But I already have an idea for a new, (funnier) story. I rant about everything on my Tumblr @giant-cat-thing if you want to come and say hi!<br/>Again, thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>